Shattered Time
by Rachey
Summary: (COMPLETE!) Hermione accidentaly travels back in time and falls in love with...James Potter? Now she's faced with a tough decision. Will she sacrifice her love for the greater good, or will she selfishly claim her own hapiness?
1. A Rash Decision

SHATTERED TIME   
(Version 2: OotP updated!)

* * *

SUMMARY: My first fan fiction! A desperate attempt to write a Time Turner story while avoiding all the usual clichés and plots. Hermione travels back in time and falls in love with...James Potter? Yikes. Will she give into her feelings? It would ruin any chance of James and Lily getting married- and therefore Harry being born and Lord Voldemort being defeated. The future is in Hermione's hands. Will she sacrifice true love for the greater good? Or will she selfishly cling to the man she loves, possibly destroying the future world itself! Lots of twists and turns, unrequited love, fake relationships, Machiavellian Slytherins, good vs. evil, deep friendships, obsessive lovers, the occasional snog, and all that good stuff.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I did not create any of the characters, settings, items, etc. in the following story. I am in no way associated to JK Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, whatever that British publishing company is called, or anything else Harry Potter related. I am not making any profit off this story; I am just a silly fan with an overactive imagination. This disclaimer will apply for the whole story.

* * *

Chapter One: A Rash Decision  
  
Hermione Granger looked up from the gigantic tome of a book she was reading when she felt the breeze of a flying broom blow her already disheveled hair in the wind. She briefly caught Harry's smile before he zoomed back to his other teammates. An identical smile filled her own face as her eyes followed him returning to Quidditch practice. Her heart automatically skipped a beat.  
  
Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, one third of Gryffindor's Dream Team, Hermione's best friend...and her secret love. She sighed, watching his carefree demeanor as he whizzed around his teammates. He was completely oblivious to her feelings; rarely aware that she was female, at that. To him, she was just another pal, no different than Ron or Seamus.  
  
Watching Harry stop momentarily and scan the sky for the snitch, Hermione sighed heavily. The only girl he had ever shown any interest in was Cho Chang. At the thought of the Ravenclaw seeker, Hermione filled with jealousy and rage. That little tart! She had played with Harry's feelings and brushed him aside, moving right on to the next guy. Hermione didn't know all that went on between Harry and Cho the previous year, but she did know that he was extremely heartbroken. Cho was another hurt to add to his already overbearing burden, and Hermione hated her for doing that to him.  
  
Not being able to focus on Harry anymore, Hermione tore her eyes away from him and looked from Ginny and the other Chasers...to the Beaters...to the red-headed Keeper who was darting around the goal posts, daring anyone to try and get a quaffle past him.  
  
Ron...here was another reason things would never work between Harry and Hermione. Ron's fancy for her was no secret, even though he'd never attest to it. Whispers filled the halls about his crush, but Ron turned beet red and denied everything if confronted about it. Hermione had asked Ginny, who confirmed that Ron was head over heels in love with her. This was further complicating, because Hermione could never think of him as more than a friend. While everyone else saw Hermione and Ron's constant bickering as pent-up love (if only she had a knut for every time someone commented that they fought like a married couple...), Hermione saw it as just plain irritating. All the same, Ron was a good friend, and if she were to ever show open interest in another student—especially Harry—he'd be heartbroken.  
  
With a sigh, she turned back to her book. Hermione had always loved school: learning, studying, and everything else that went along with it. But this year was getting to be a bit overwhelming. Three years ago, Professor McGonagall had loaned her a Time Turner so she could take on a greater workload. After much stress, she had returned the tool at the end of the year. This year, however, she had requested permission to use it again. The previous year during career advice with McGonagall, Hermione hadn't been able to decide on one path—everything looked interesting. And after earning an Outstanding on every singe O.W.L. (including Astronomy...she still wasn't sure how she pulled that one off!), she decided that eliminating any class would narrow her options, potentially ruining her future, and had begged until McGonagall finally obliged. Now she was taking twice as many classes as anyone else in sixth year—all N.E.W.T. level. It was stressful, yet invigorating.  
  
Currently, Hermione was researching an antidote to an almost-forgotten concoction that Neville had unintentionally brewed during Potions earlier that day. Trevor, his toad, had grown four times his typical size, all while developing fangs and a really nasty attitude. Trevor was currently under the care of Hagrid (much to his delight) until a counter-potion was found...and since the Potions Master found the whole situation extremely entertaining; the task was up to Hermione. She steamed at the memory of Snape's amusement at the whole ordeal. Hermione strived to honor and respect all the professors, but it was especially difficult with him. Finding nothing in the book, and sick of being distracted by flashes of green from Harry's eyes, she abruptly stood and announced that she was going to the library. The other observers in the stands muttered goodbyes without taking their eyes off the field, and Hermione quickly exited.  
  
She hurried off to the castle, trying to shove thoughts of unrequited love, endless hours of classes, and slimy teachers out of her mind. Instead of going to the library, she headed straight to her room, pulling the curtains around her bed and burying her face into the pillow, fighting off the threatening tears. It was enough that she was overwhelmed with classes and having troubles with Snape, but this whole Harry situation was about to push her over the edge. Struggling to regain her composure, she told herself to get a grip. She was Hermione Granger—top of the Hogwarts sixth year class, cool, composed, and smart. She would not cry over some silly crush. She gathered the sheets in her hands and squeezed as hard as she could, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Lying flat on her stomach amongst the blankets, Hermione felt something against her sternum. Her hand went down to her chest, finding the Time Turner pressing into her skin.  
  
Sniffing and wiping her eyes, she sat Indian-style on the bed and examined the necklace. It was so pretty- made of gold and glass, filled with beautiful white sand. She ran her fingers down the chain, toward the glass, but stopped upon feeling a small bump on the top upper edge. Intrigued, she raised the trinket to her eyes, seeing a small dial protruding from the gold that was hardly visible. Hermione squinted her eyes, trying to make out the notches carved into the gold around the dial. They were odd runes that she couldn't interpret, and the knob was currently pointed to a strange ancient triangular figure. Her curiosity now thoroughly peaked; she carefully turned the dial to a different rune.  
  
Abruptly, Hermione shook her head. What was she doing? Messing with time was dangerous enough; she did not want to complicate matters by exploring the unknown. She could change the flow of events, cause some things to happen that shouldn't, prevent other things from happening that should, and get in big trouble with the Ministry. She started to turn the dial back to its original position, but a thought entered her mind.  
  
What harm would it really do? She could just give it a turn or two, see where it took her, then do the incantation to change the turner from past to future and end up right back at Hogwarts. Why shouldn't she? Sure, Hermione broke rules from time to time, but they were always under the influence of Harry and Ron. For once she was going to do something by herself, under only her own influence: her own decision, only for her.  
  
With new resolve, Hermione jumped to her feet and put the necklace back around her neck. Closing her eyes tight, she grabbed the hourglass and gave it two swift turns. 


	2. Bizarre Encounters

Chapter Two: Bizarre Encounters

With an "Oof!" Hermione landed on a cold stone floor. She groaned a little at the pain, feeling like she had just fallen a thousand stories. Laying on the ground for a moment, she struggled to catch her breath. Her eyes fluttered open, and looked at the ceiling. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then she remembered. The Time Turner, the dial, the strange runes... Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet to observe her surroundings.

With a feeling of disappointment, she surveyed that she was still in fact at Hogwarts. For some reason she had imagined being flung back to ancient times or the Medieval era, or something at least remotely exciting. Instead, it seemed that changing the dial simply transported her from her bedroom to some random hallway.

She sighed and dusted herself off, starting to walk down the corridor to return to her bedroom and work on homework or dream about Harry. _It isn't fair_, she thought, kicking a paper as she passed it. _Why couldn't something exciting happen to _me_ for once?"_

The paper stuck to her foot. Frustrated, Hermione tried to kick it off. It still stuck. With a laborious sigh, she reached down and pulled it off. Bubble gum. Someone had stuck bubble gum to the paper and just carelessly discarded it in the hallway. Hermione made a mental note to bring up the litter problem at the next prefect meeting and crumpled up the paper, intending to throw it away.

But something caught her eye. The headline was huge and in bold black letters. "MALFOY NAMED YOUNGEST UNSPEAKABLE IN MINISTRY HISTORY." Hermione blinked. Draco Malfoy, an unspeakable? Her eyes skimmed over the small text of the article, to the picture. "Did Malfoy grow out his hair?" she mused out loud. It couldn't be, she had just seen him in class the other day. Then she finally read the caption. _Lucius Malfoy, the ministry's newest unspeakable. _"Wait a minute? Lucius Malfoy is an unspeakable? And why does he look so young?" Her eyes wandered back to the top of the paper, and saw the date: 1976. "Why is this old paper lying around in the hallway?"

It hit her all at once, full force, an impact almost strong enough to knock her back onto the floor. "I _am_ in the past!" she whispered to herself in a voice full of awe and surprise. And judging from the date on the paper, twenty years in the past. "Two decades," she muttered to herself as she continued walking, her mind racing, "two turns. Each turn must be ten years."

After the initial disappointment of thinking the trick had not worked at all, Hermione was hardly prepared for the exhilaration she now felt. Even if it was only twenty years, she had discovered something new about the Time Turner. She thought about all the other markings around the dial. What if other ones put her back fifty years, a hundred...a thousand? Her heart beat rapidly with the possibilities, and she walked faster as the options flooded her mind. For History of Magic reports she could actually go back and observe the history as it was happening. The Goblin Rebellions, the founding of Hogwarts, the...

"Watch where you're going you clumsy toad." Hermione had been so wrapped up in thinking about the Time Turner that she didn't notice the young boy coming down the hallway until she had collided full force with him. She had fallen to the floor and landed half on the boy, who was now scowling at her. He jumped to his feet and began dusting off his robes, as if the mere touch of her had somehow soiled him.

Hermione frowned as she also stood. It was an accident, there was no reason to act so nasty. She was just opening her mouth to apologize when he spoke again. "Next time how about you actually look where you're going, lest you bump into someone better than yourself."

Under these circumstances, Hermione would usually grow defensive, but she was currently dumbstruck. That voice...she knew that voice! She had dreaded that voice for six years now, it had constantly mocked her, tormented her, deducted points from her house on her account for no good reason.

She brought her eyes to the speaker, a gaunt boy of about sixteen with stringy dark hair, a hooked nose, sallow skin, and piercing black eyes that strangely resembled...

"Snape?" she shrieked, "you've got to be kidding me!" The boy's dark eyes narrowed as he stepped back with surprise. Hermione hopped to her feet to examine him closer, and couldn't suppress a laugh at his resemblance to her future professor. "Severus Snape—this is too good!"

The boy stepped back again, apparently a bit shocked and extremely confused. "Uh...do I know you?"

Hermione didn't reply, she was too excited. Wait until she told Harry and Ron about this! Here she was, standing in the Hogwarts hallway with a sixteen year old Severus Snape. The prospect was too much, and she laughed again. Upon hearing Snape-of-the-past clear his throat, however, she once more brought her eyes to his.

"As much as I'd like to sit here watching you gawk at me all day," he said, still looking at her quizzically, "I have dinner to attend." With one more haughty glance, he swept off.

"Weird," Hermione said to herself, grinning. "I'd better get back...I can just imagine everyone's faces when I tell them!" She lifted her hand to her neck to find it absent of the chain. _It must have fallen off_, she mused. She briefly scanned the ground around where she landed, only to find it empty. _It has to be around here somewhere..._ She got down on all fours, scanning the ground closely, until an amused voice interrupted her search.

"Looking for something?"

Hermione quickly stood and turned around to observe the boy who had just addressed her. He was quite handsome; tall with longish black hair that sleekly fell into adventurous gray eyes. He was casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and a funny smile on his face as he stared at her. Hermione felt herself slowly turning red.

Immediately defensive, she jumped to her feet and snapped, "What are you doing? How long have you been watching me?"

The boy ignored her questions and took the liberty to slowly size her up from head to toe. Finally his eyes came to a rest on her face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"None of your business," she quickly retorted. "Now if you're not going to be of any help, would you kindly GO AWAY?" The last thing Hermione needed was some jerk from the past bothering her. She scolded herself for talking in the first place...who knew what the consequences for the future could be? All she wanted was to go back to the Hogwarts of her time, even if it was full of stress and problems with the male gender. In fact, this world wasn't turning out to be much different in the latter area.

"I think it is all of my business," the mysterious boy said as he stepped closer. It was all Hermione could do to suppress a laugh. This stranger was trying to be all suave and demure with that twisted look on his face, the husk in his voice that was obviously intentional, and the way he walked...or, rather, strutted. She held in her giggles, however, for she knew the type. Big egos bruise easier. "It's all my business, because your robes indicate that you're in Gryffindor and I've never seen you before. I would remember a face...and body...like yours."

Striving to contain herself from slapping him across the face, Hermione realized she was still in her Hogwarts uniform. Based on what her new "friend" was wearing, she was lucky that the outfits hadn't changed much in twenty years. Hermione's mind raced, searching for an explanation. She was glad to be interrupted by two more boys coming around the corner.

"There you are, Sirius!" said the scrawny boy with short light brown hair as he rushed up to his friend. "Hurry up, you're going to miss dinner." Observing Hermione, he casually added, "Hello."

"Sirius...Sirius Black?" Hermione instantly saw the resemblance upon hearing the name. This was Sirius no doubt; the sparkling gray eyes and mischievous smile were a dead giveaway. She breathed a little heavier and involuntarily shivered, as if seeing a ghost. But this wasn't a ghost, it was quite the opposite. This was young Sirius, the Sirius of twenty years ago: before his best friends died, before he was accused of killing them, before spending so long in Azkaban, before...before he was murdered. Hermione didn't know what to think, her mind was a blur. She couldn't find any words to say, either, as the only noise that came out of his mouth was once again his name. "Sirius." It was almost a whisper.

"Does my fame precede me?" remarked Sirius, regarding her with more curiosity. "But you still have to answer me—who are you?"

Hermione's sharp mind snapped into action. She determined not to let the thought of the future Sirius cause her to ruin anything of the past. "A transfer student," she quickly answered.

"I didn't think transfer students were allowed," said the other boy; this one short, pale, stout, and blonde. His voice squeaked like an adolescent going through puberty as he eyed Hermione warily from his small beady eyes. "Where are you from? And more importantly—how do you know Sirius?"

"I don't," Hermione replied, making up a viable story as fast as she could. "But the first thing I was told when I arrived here was to beware the infamous Marauders."

All three boys' faces broke out in mischievous grins. Hermione was relieved that they had bought her story, but deciding that she needed to look for the Time Turner before she changed anything drastically, she figured she should get the guys out of the hallway so she could effectively search. "Don't you have dinner to attend?" she asked.

"Don't you?" Sirius countered, "or do angels not eat?" Laughter erupted from the other two boys, and Sirius cast them a nasty look. "Come," he addressed Hermione, offering her his arm. "I'll accompany you."

"No thanks," she said, jumping back as if afraid of his touch. "I...err...I have to report to the Headmaster first."

Sirius's grin widened, "Then I'll escort you there." He once again extended his arm.

"I can find my own way, thank you very much," Hermione contorted, shaking her head and slowly backing away. She just wanted to get away from him, find her Time Turner, and go home. But Sirius's grin widened and he glided towards her. _A true charmer through and through_, thought Hermione. She actually couldn't help but smile at the thought of him putting the moves on her. Sirius took the smile as a green light and walked right to her side, but Hermione pushed away, still smiling. "Thanks for the offer, Mr. Black, but I am perfectly capable of walking by myself. And don't think you're fooling anyone with that false chivalry...some of us women possess the ability to see right through men like you." She now turned, heading in the opposite direction. But as she strode away she couldn't help but pause, and look over her shoulder. "See you later Marauders," she called with a wink.

"What a woman," Sirius muttered, watching her walk away.

"What happened to Denise?" joked Remus Lupin, the brown haired boy, poking Sirius in the ribs.

"Or Sandy?" commented Peter Pettigrew, the third boy.

"Old news, my friends, old news," Sirius said, gazing down the dark corridor where his newest prey had just disappeared. He abruptly turned. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."


	3. The “Transfer Student”

Chapter Three: The "Transfer Student"

Hermione walked a few paces down the hallway before turning and heading back in the direction she came. After making sure that the Marauders had cleared out, she resumed her search of the stone floor. As her hands ran across the rocks, searching in the gaps for the Time Turner, she reflected on her most recent encounter.

Sirius Black. She couldn't believe it. She saw him die...twenty years in the future, of course, but it was still like seeing a dead man walking. Her mind raced on what to tell Harry—should she just say the truth, reveal what she had seen? No, he'd insist on taking her Time Turner and going to see Sirius himself. Hermione sighed heavily, thinking about her run-in with the sixteen year old Sirius. But upon remembering how he had acted, she giggled aloud, quickly putting a hand over her mouth and looking cautiously over her shoulder. Luckily, everyone was at dinner. Her thoughts returned to Sirius. He was so different than he had been in the future. Of course, being imprisoned in Azkaban while innocent was certain to put a damper on a man's personality. And then she remembered what Harry said about going into Snape's pensieve, and seeing the much-different Marauders of the past. She also remembered Sirius's words in describing how they had been as teenagers: "We were all idiots!"

"Idiots is right," she said with another giggle. She still couldn't get over Sirius's demeanor.

"You must be the new student," a voice came booming from above. Hermione, once again caught on all fours, jumped to her feet, this time not finding the mischievous grin of Sirius Black, but rather the contemplative look of Albus Dumbledore. He answered her confused face, "I met Messrs Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew down the hall, and they told me you were looking for me, Miss..." he trailed off, and stared at her expectantly.

"Ranger," Hermione quickly answered. She couldn't use her real name, but she wasn't creative enough to think of something completely new at the last minute, "Hera Ranger." She chuckled inwardly at the name, but it was the best she could do.

"Well, Miss Ranger," he said, still regarding her inquisitively. "We need to talk. Follow me."

Hermione followed the past and present Headmaster to his office, looking for a path of escape as they went along. But in no time they had arrived at the office, and she was ushered inside where she sat uncomfortably across from the towering man. "Usually I'm informed if we have a new student," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But I'm getting older by the minute, and my memory's not what it used to be." Hermione had a feeling that Dumbledore was a bit suspicious of her, but if he was he didn't let on. He continued with formality. "What school are you transferring from?" he asked, pulling out some paperwork.

Hermione was once again forced to think fast, reaching for an answer. None of them seemed right. What should she say? "_Well, I'm actually from Hogwarts in the future, I was messing around with a mini time machine I was given to take a double load of classes and ended up twenty years in the past, only to figure that my Time Turner slipped between the rocks in the hall. I was just looking for it when I was confronted by my future potions professor, who I hate, and later the buddies (including one who's actually dead) of the father of my best friend- who I also happen to be in love with_." Oh, that would go over real well. Besides, while things may already be ruined, Hermione knew she had to keep the truth to herself in order to not effect the future any more. "I was home schooled," she said, looking up hopefully.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, writing on the parchment in front of him. "And your parents' names?"

Hermione had never been good at lying, especially at making up stories on the spot, and this moment was no exception. "Umm...Harry and Ginny Ranger. They were both wizards...well, one witch and one wizard, of course...we lived in India and they brought me up to be a witch...it's my sixth year of learning now...but they died at the beginning of the summer...elephant stampede, it was horrible...ahem...so anyway I figured I should come here...I mean, why not, it's just as good as any other school as far as I can tell..." She realized she was rambling, and looked up at Dumbledore, whose face showed interest and a hint of amusement.

"And tell me, Miss Ranger, how do you know to which house you belong?" he asked, indicating her red and gold apparel.

"Well..." Hermione started. This was getting harder and harder. "I read about the houses in Hogwarts, a History. I figured that I'd be in Gryffindor, because I posess all the qualities a Gryffindor should, like bravery and..." her mind suddenly came up blank, "...stuff." She wanted to hit herself over the head for saying it so moronically, but Dumbledore's expression did not change.

"We'll see," said the headmaster, reaching for the Sorting Hat from a shelf. Felling a bit relieved at the familiar procedure, Hermione accepted it and placed it on her head. The hat tightened and began to speak.

"Hello Miss Ranger, or should I say 'Granger?'" the hat whispered in her ear. "I feel almost like I've sorted you before, but not quite. You have a strange familiarity about you...oh well. At least you're an easy sort. It's very obviously GRYFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore smiled in his odd little way. "You should take Divination, Miss Ranger," he commented facetiously. "Now, you have arrived only a week after the rest of the students, so you should have no problem adjusting in the classes. I'll have Miss Evans, another Gryffindor sixth year, show you the ropes." He regarded her once more. "Miss Ranger, I have a feeling you're keeping something from me. But that's none of my concern, all will be revealed when needed." He stood up and started to out of the office. "Now if you don't mind, I have an appointment to attend." He stopped right at the door, turning around. "Do you have supplies, Miss Ranger?"

Hermione realized that all she owned at the time being was what she was wearing. It didn't matter, though; she wasn't planning on staying long. "Just my robes and wand," she quietly admitted. Dumbledore nodded and observed her oddly again. Hermione sighed with relief as he left, she just wanted to find her Time Turner and get back to the present...or future...or whatever it was called!

Sirius Black leaned back in his chair, stuffed from all the food he had just consumed. He watched as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the room, deep in conversation. McGonagall sat while the headmaster remained standing and addressed the hall.

"If I can have your attention, please. Hogwarts has a new student, a sixth year named Hera Ranger. Although it is not in our practice to take students after the first year, we decided to make an exception in her case. She has already been sorted, and is in Gryffindor." At that comment, Sirius, Remus, and Peter exchanged sly looks. "I expect you all to welcome Miss Ranger and help her any way you can. She was previously taught by her parents and is new to the whole school environment. In fact, I suspect she is currently wandering the halls aimlessly. Let's hope she doesn't run into Peeves. Carry on." In his true fashion of leaving speeches off on strange notes, Dumbledore sat down.

The hall erupted in chatter and laughter, all students eagerly wondering about the new girl. At the Slytherin table, Snape was thinking deeply to himself, absentmindedly fingering a strand of his greasy hair. He had figured that this must be the same girl he ran into in the hallway, but was still perplexed as to how she knew him. At the Gryffindor table, Sirius was describing the new girl to James.

"She's sort of average height, has really thick, long, gorgeous brown hair, beautiful brown eyes..." his smile grew deeper as he continued to explain, "...endless legs, great curves, and quite an excellent backside. I got quite the view." The three other boys laughed appreciatively, but there was an indignant scoffing sound from a couple seats down. A very angry redhead was scowling at the group; she had obviously been listening in.

"Grow up already Sirius," she said, frowning. "What would she say if she knew you were talking about her like that?"

James returned her death-stare, "I don't remember you being invited into this conversation, Evans."

"Well I had to intervene, seeing how your womanizing, degrading ways are being passed on to your friends," the redhead spat.

"Anyways," said Sirius impatiently, waving a dismissive hand at Lily, "you really missed something James. This girl was great. You really would have liked her."

"And me at stupid Quidditch practice," James said regretfully as he ignored the girl's surly looks.

"You would have liked her, too, Lily," added Peter, looking brightly at the redhead. "She has the same sass you do."

"Sass?" asked Sirius, "I've always thought of it as bitchiness."

Hopping up before Lily could attack him, Sirius headed out the door. He entered the hallway in hopes of seeing the new girl again. Hera...what a name. What a woman! He grinned; approaching the section of the hallway where he had first seen her. It had been quite a sight indeed, a strange girl crawling on the ground and talking to herself. She obviously had been looking for something. He wondered if she found it. His thoughts were answered when he caught sight of a gold glimmer in a crack near the corner.

Sirius walked over, finding a small necklace with an hourglass attached. This must have been what she was looking for. He slyly stuck it inside his robes and walked toward the common room, whistling happily to himself. The trinket was sure to come in handy later.


	4. Making New Friends and Enemies

Chapter Four: Making New Friends...and Enemies

Hermione rushed down the hallway, growing more frustrated by the minute. She couldn't remember where she had arrived! The gray stones of the corridor all looked the same, and the portraits on the wall were of no help. Feeling like she was walking in circles, she let out a scream of anxiety.

"What's wrong, Ranger?" growled a slimy, vindictive, and all-too-familiar voice. Hermione exhaled audibly at seeing, once again, Severus Snape.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Dumbledore announced it tonight at dinner," replied Snape, his voice monotone and emotionless, but his eyes boring holes into hers. "But the mystery remains—how did you know mine?"

Hermione smiled at the fact that this little tidbit was annoying him. She would get Snape back for all those snide comments would make in the future as Potions Master. "It doesn't concern you," she said flatly, walking away.

But before she could take more than three steps, a figure stepped into her path. Hermione had to raise her head to look eye-to-eye with the girl blocking her way down the hall. She was extremely tall, Hermione observed, and very slender in build. The eyes glaring down at her were eerie and dark and, along with the smooth black hair, they stood in stark contrast to her pale, almost translucent skin. "Severus asked you a question," she said firmly in a voice that emanated condescension, "now answer it."

Hermione, thoroughly frightened by this girl even though she hadn't even spoken ten words, turned around to escape, only to find Snape blocking the other way. "I'll ask you one more time. Who told you about me?" Hermione said nothing, so Snape's eyes narrowed as he sneered, "I bet it was Evans, that filthy mudblood."

Hermione suddenly found her voice as her temper flared and her face turned bright red. "Don't use that it be? Another mudblood?" Hermione heard the girl snicker from behind as Snape wickedly smiled at her.

Hermione could feel the anger boiling inside her, it was very much the same feeling she got when confronted by Draco Malfoy. But this time, she had the upper hand: no one knew of her family history. In fact, she had made up enough stories already; it wouldn't do any additional harm to make herself pureblood. "For your information," she said smugly, "my blood is 100 pure. Probably even better than yours." She turned on one heel to proceed down the hallway, only to groan at finding that she had forgotten about the third person in the conversation.

The Slytherin girl was closer than ever. "I highly doubt that you, or anyone else for that matter, has more pure or noble blood than I." She eyed Hermione with unmistakable distain. "But if you're not a mudblood, you sure get worked up over nothing. Do you really love those dirty muggles that much, you sorry fool of a blood traitor?" If Hermione had taken time to reflect on the situation, there was no way she would have possibly pulled her wand on the towering girl. But not one thought entered her head as her sight went red with fury and she whipped out her wand, pointing it up at the girl's face.

"I don't know who you are, but one more word out of you, and..."

"And what, Ranger?" Hermione winced as she felt Snape's wand push against the back of her robes. She chided herself for breaking the first rule of dueling: never turn your back on your opponent. But what was she supposed to do with two opponents?

The girl grinned. "I'll take this," she said, snatching Hermione's wand and grabbing her own out of her pocket, pointing them both at the lone Gryffindor girl. In the blink of an eye Hermione found herself backed against the stone cold wall, looking straight at the tips of three wands and the icy faces of Severus Snape and the menacing female student. Hermione once again silently scolded herself for going back in time. Now not only was there the potential to upset the future, but now her life wasn't too secure, either. Completely helpless, Hermione was left with nothing to do but stare at the menacing figures in front of her. Snape grinned sadistically, and the girl opened her mouth and began muttering a curse. Hermione shut her eyes tight; silently pleading for help, knowing it was all her fault, and bracing herself for the attack.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione quickly opened her eyes, seeing a boy with messy dark hair and glasses step into the corridor. He was closely followed by the three Gryffindor boys she had encountered earlier. But Hermione's glance was stuck on the first boy, the one who spoke. _Harry?_ No, it wasn't Harry. It was his father! James Potter looked exactly like his son, save the hazel eyes. Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach the way it did every time she saw Harry.

"Make me, Potter," the girl hissed, leaving Hermione to be guarded by Snape. She stepped right up to James, her eyes challenging.

"Back off, Bella," ordered Sirius, stepping in front of James and drawing his wand. Bella? That name rang some bell in Hermione's mind, but she couldn't seem to place it.

"You stay out of this you blood traitor," the girl now identified as Bella spat. Hermione had never heard so much hatred in a voice.

"You don't want to provoke me," Sirius growled. A shrill laugh interrupted the tension in the air.

"Ha! I don't want to provoke you?" The girl's tone changed from anger to mockery. "What are you going to do, ickle Siri? Run away? You seem rather good at that!"

Snape laughed at the girl's taunting. Hermione, sensing his moment of weakness, grabbed the wand out of his hand. Shoving him aside, she pointed it at Bella. "Expalliarmus!" she yelled, catching both the girl's wand and her own in her other hand. All six teenagers stared at her with surprised looks on their faces. "Go fetch," she grinned, and threw two Slytherins' wands as far as she could down the hallway, pocketing her own. Snape and Bella glared at her, but defenseless without their wands, they quickly ran in the direction Hermione had flung them.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed James, slapping her on the back. Hermione jumped a little, not expecting the sudden contact. She looked at James, having a hard time suppressing the feelings welling up inside her. _He's not Harry_, she told herself, _control yourself, woman!_

"I'm sorry," said James, noticing the look on her face. He stuck out his hand. "I'm James Potter." Hermione reluctantly accepted his hand and shook it awkwardly.

"Hermio... I mean, Hera Ranger," she said with a nervous smile.

"This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. From what I heard, you've already met them...sort of," James cast her a lopsided grin that made her insides wrench yet again. Her daydreaming was rudely interrupted, however, as Sirius stepped forward and whacked her on the back.

"That was bloody amazing!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone confront Bella like that and not spend at least a week in the hospital wing. And I could have sworn that she almost looked intimidated. Absolutely amazing!" Hermione had the sinking feeling that he was going to whap her again (_Must be a guy thing, _she mused) but she was lucky enough to be saved by a scream from down the hall.

"Sirius, step back this instant!" It was a very pretty girl with long red hair and intense green eyes. _Harry's eyes._ Hermione instantly identified the girl striding in her direction. The girl walked right past Hermione and punched Sirius in the arm. "Oh leave her alone you big bully!"

"But I..." Sirius stuttered.

"But nothing!" responded the girl angrily. "She hasn't even been here a day and you're already mauling her." The girl who was unmistakably Harry's mother turned to Hermione and extended her arm. "I heard about your encounter with Sirius before dinner, and I'm truly sorry you had to suffer that. I'm Lily Evans."

Hermione laughed as she shook the girl's hand. "Don't worry, I've handled my share of dogs in my time." The three boys cast each other strange looks, and then burst out laughing. "What did I say?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent even though she very well knew that she had just referred to Sirius's animagus form.

"Oh, leave her be," Lily said, linking her arm with Hermione's. "Let's go, Hera, I'll give you a tour of the castle. There's so much to show you...and tell you too!"


	5. Something Different

Chapter Five: Something Different

Although she already knew the castle like the back of her hand, Hermione enjoyed Lily's tour. She had so much fun with the redhead: they explored passages, talked to the portraits, tip toed around Pringle (the groundskeeper who, from the sound of things, was even worse then Filch), and chatted with ghosts; all while giggling and whispering like old friends.

Upon finally retiring to the Gryffindor common room, they met the four Marauders, who were all sprawled on various couches. Lily tried to steer Hermione straight to the girl's dormitory, but Sirius—who had jumped up at their appearance, blocked their path.

Shoving Lily aside, he linked his arm with Hermione's, and led her to a couch. "You know, life is funny sometimes. Take today, for instance. I had no idea when I woke up that I even had a soul mate," he said, his charm working overtime as he stared into her eyes, "But now I am convinced that I have met her today."

At that, Hermione broke out in laugher. Lily joined her, and the other three boys were doing a poor job of hiding their own chuckles. Hermione quickly squirmed her way out of Sirius's grip and ran to Lily. "Goodnight, boys!" they bade in unison as they hurried up the stairs.

Once reaching the room, which only fit two students (Hermione remembered that the Gryffindor dormitories were expanded in '87 to fit five girls each, she had read it in the eighteenth edition of Hogwarts, A History), the girls collapsed on their beds in a fit of giggles. "That's Sirius for you!" cried Lily. They laughed even harder.

Hermione lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Is he always that bad?"

Lily sighed. "I swear, he's getting worse, if that's even possible. First year he was actually a decent person, but the more he hangs out with that James Potter, the more he flirts. Those boys feed off each other."

Hermione smiled, now convinced that when she went home she would have to tell Harry all about it. He would have a good laugh, too. "Does he actually expect it to work?"

"I don't know!" giggled Lily, sitting up and extending her hand to Hermione like a microphone. "So tell me, Miss Ranger, how does it feel to be Sirius Black's soul mate?" The girls once again burst into laughter, rolling on their beds.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard!" Hermione cried.

"Me neither," said Lily, pulling herself up again and facing Hermione. The giggles died down, and Lily's voice took on a new tone of seriousness. She looked down at her blankets, as if ashamed. "You know, I don't have many girl friends...in fact, I don't really have any. Sure, I hang out with girls from Gryffindor from time to time, but I'm not close to them or anything."

"Same with me!" exclaimed Hermione, looking at the girl across the room. "Well, unless you can count Harry and Ron, but they're not girls."

"Harry and Ron?" Lily smiled mischievously. "Boyfriends?"

Hermione looked repulsed at the thought. "Oh no! Nothing like that! Gross. No, Harry and Ron are my best friends from back home. We literally do everything together."

Lily smiled, interested. "It's good that you can have guy friends like that. All the guys here are total jerks, as displayed in the Marauders."

Hermione chuckled, "Actually, they're a lot like those guys! They're always looking for trouble, and I always get dragged along. We're ever going off: breaking the rules, saving the world...you know, normal teenage stuff! I've been great friends with them since I was eleven, and they are terrific guys." She smiled at the memories, suddenly missing the pair. But then she looked at Lily and a different feeling filled her. "A girl gets sick of it after awhile, you know? I mean, boys can be so thick. There's no meaningful conversations or deep topics to discuss. It's always Quidditch or monsters or adventure..."

"Here, here!" acknowledged Lily, a huge smile spreading over her face. "I don't have anyone at all who I can seriously confide in." She stuck out her hand just as she had in the hallway. "Friends?" she asked, her green eyes glowing.

Hermione smiled, sticking out her own hand. The two hands met, they grabbed onto each other's wrists, and shook vigorously. "Friends," she affirmed.

Later that night, after all the giggling had been spent, the darkness hid the girls as they lay in their respective beds. Hermione listened to Lily's soft breathing and smiled to herself. _Okay,_ she rationalized to herself, _perhaps I've done and said a little too much, for being in the past and all. But a staying here a little while longer won't make much more of a difference. _Of course she was planning on finding the Time Turner and going back to her own time. But there was nothing wrong with making some friends and having some fun in the meantime.

Not too far away, Sirius Black was in a position very similar to Hermione's. He was stretched out on his bed with one hand resting behind his head and the other twirling the Time Turner. He lifted it up, dangling it from the chain and watching the gold glimmer in the moonlight. His mind focused on one thing. _Hera...wow_. "Wow" was the only word that came to his mind. Of course, Sirius usually did have a new love interest every week. But this, in some way, was different. All of the other girls flirted right back with him. But Hera, she was a challenge. She would take a little work, a little breaking into.

Sirius closed his fingers around the Time Turner, and shifted his side, closing his eyes. The last thought that entered his head before drifting to sleep was that he was more than willing to accept the challenge.


	6. Chemistry

Chapter Six: Chemistry

Hermione stared into the mirror, adjusting her tie. "Hurry up, Hera!" called Lily from the other room. "We're going to be late for breakfast!" Hermione grunted in response and, finally satisfied with her tie, took a step back from the mirror to observe the image reflected before her. She looked the same she always had...or maybe a little different.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. While still bushy, it was a little more tamed than the frizzy mess she possessed her first year. She continued to look in the mirror and smiled wide, her white teeth glimmering. Two anal dentists for parents ensured that they kept white as snow, and two years ago, an unknowing Draco Malfoy had made them just the right size. Her scrutinizing eyes ran over her body, and she frowned. She had grown a few inches, and had filled in here and there, but she still possessed a bit of baby fat. Hermione sighed. Overall, she came to the conclusion that she hadn't changed much. She was still plain ole Hermione, the one who was always a friend but never more than just "one of the guys." Harry certainly had never noticed her. She shoved Harry to the back of her mind. Never mind that. She would probably go back in a day or so, but until then she would enjoy the time she had.

"Hera!" Lily scolded from the door, observing her new friend frowning into the mirror. "You're beautiful," she assured, pulling Hermione out of the bathroom. "Now let's go."

A sudden thought entered Hermione's mind, something she had forgotten to ask Lily about the previous night. "Hey, Lil," she started, almost scared to ask the question, "who was that Slytherin girl last night in the hallway with Snape?"

Lily stopped in her tracks and frowned. "Oh, her. You're sure to have many more disputes with that girl, especially now that you've provoked her. That was Bellatrix Black."

"Bellatrix Black," Hermione repeated, her worse fears confirmed. It was Sirius's cousin; his killer.

"Yeah, she's a nasty one. But I never knew her to hang around Snape. They're usually loners, and it's definitely not a good thing if they've decided to join forces." She paused, thinking for a moment. "But you need not worry about her now. We've gotta get going, I wanted to pass through the common room before the Marauders got up, although I might as well warn you now that they'll probably already be there, looking for mischief."

"Oh, great!" Hermione muttered as she was dragged down the stairs to the common room, but she couldn't deny the sensation she felt at the prospect of seeing James again. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione took in the room before her. The perpetual fire was burning warmly in the fireplace, rays of light streaked in through the stained windows, and there were the four boys, looking like they hadn't moved an inch from the scarlet couches they had been planted on night before.

"What took so long?" muttered Sirius grumpily, "I'm starving."

Hermione and Lily exchanged grins. "Not quite the same charmer in the morning, are we Black?" Hermione taunted, playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

Sirius, fully awake, grabbed the hand she used to hit him. He intertwined his finger with hers, brushing the back of her hand with his fingertips. Drawing his face closer until it was barely inches from hers, he replied, "Good morning to you too, sweetheart. Did you dream about me? Because I sure did dream about you!"

"Sirius, stop!" screeched Lily, whapping him with a gold trimmed pillow she grabbed off the couch. The beating had its effect—Sirius released Hermione and she hurried over to Lily. As Sirius approached them, they both whipped out their wands.

"Think again, Romeo," Hermione threatened, winking at him.

Sirius grinned and put up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm too hungry to bother, anyway."

Laughing, the girls once again linked arms and headed toward the Great Hall. The four boys followed closely behind. "It's a much better view back here anyway," muttered Sirius. The other three snickered.

Severus Snape looked up from the eggs on his plate and glared over at the Gryffindor table, observing the actions of the group he despised more than anything. He focused particularly on their newest member—the bushy haired witch who had thoroughly humiliated him. From across the table Bellatrix Black turned in her seat, followed his gaze and sneered when she found its target. "That Ranger girl is going to pay," she said diabolically, "along with Potty, my idiot cousin, and the rest of the gang."

Snape focused his eyes on her. "Yes, but we have to be careful. You saw what she did with the wands. It's obvious that she's a really skilled witch."

Bellatrix ran a hand through her thick dark hair. "You're right, Severus. She said that she's pureblood, and it's obvious that she comes from a powerful wizarding family, although without a doubt not as powerful as mine," she commented arrogantly as she glanced at the girl once more. "Nevertheless, she should have been a Slytherin. We'll show her that."

Snape grinned evilly, "Yes, we will. And look at how your pathetic cousin is drooling over her. We can get him too."

"Of course," said Bellatrix, returning her heavy-lidded eyes to her plate, "there is never too much revenge when it comes to Gryffindors."

Hermione could not remember the last time she had so much fun. She loved her school and her friends from the future; but there was something different about this all. Despite Lily's protests, she had found herself drawn almost magnetically to the Marauders. James was like Harry, but without the burdens and memories that he tried to hide. There was an air of mischief that surrounded him that Harry too would possess, but Harry always seemed to have something looming over him, a melancholy shield that was ever-present. Of course, he did have good reason, and Hermione knew that. But meeting James and seeing his absolute carefree demeanor was like a breath of fresh air to her.

In some ways, Remus reminded her a lot of Ron. Of course, he had better control over his temper and Hermione didn't have to worry about him harboring a secret crush on her, and that was nice, but he possessed all the qualities that made Ron such a good friend. On top of that he was extremely intelligent, and would sit down with Hermione and discuss Hogwarts-a History or Arithmacy or anything else she wanted.

Peter was an interesting case. At first Hermione could not stand the sight of him, she resisted the urge to attack him, she was repulsed by him. But the longer she was around him the more she became able to bear him, and could not fight the notion that he was a lot like Neville. Surprisingly, he was very soft spoken and kind. Hermione wondered what it would take to turn such a boy into the monster he would be in the future.

And then there was Sirius...a character all of his own. Hermione grew to sense when he was up to something, he had a horrible poker face and his eyes glimmered the moment he was about to say or do something mischievous. He and James were hardly apart, and as Lily had noted, they fed off each other. Hermione's favorite thing about Sirius was that he always made her laugh, no matter what, whether he was trying to or not.

Above all, Hermione's mind focused on her new redheaded comrade. She never knew how deep a friendship could be before she met Lily. When she went back (which she was constantly assuring herself she would do, eventually), she would miss their bond most of all. It had formed in only one night, but already was stronger than anything she had every experienced. In fact, as the days breezed by Hermione found herself forgetting the future all together.

On one particular lazy fall day, the girls had finished classes and had nothing left to do. They sprawled themselves in the common room, talking the afternoon away. Before Hermione knew it, it was late at night. Lily went to bed and Hermione curled up on a comfy armchair, studying for her next day's classes. She didn't miss the irony that these classes would mean nothing when she went back to the future, but she worked hard anyway.

_Just a couple more days, _she told herself for the countless time. Eventually her eyelids grew too heavy to read and she dropped her book. She lazily scanned the room for anything of interest that could delay her even further from retiring for the evening. Upon only seeing Remus snoring on a couch and Sirius and Peter arguing about the rules of Exploding Snap in a far corner, she decided to go to bed.

Yawning, Hermione stood up, stretched, and was ready to bid the boys adieu when James emerged from his room. He looked at her, his eyes hinting mischief. "You hungry at all, Hera?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, I am," replied Hermione, trying to avoid his eyes. In the past few days, she had decided that brown was a much better color than green.

"Then let's go to the kitchen," suggested James. Before she could protest, she was dragged out of the Common Room.

"Sorry about that," smiled James once they were in the corridor, "I just didn't want Sirius to see us slip out. He can be so annoying at times, especially around you."

Hermione blushed. Eager to change the subject, she said, "James, should we really be out this late? Any minute we'll get caught, and get points taken from Gryffindor, and probably detention too, and..."

James shot her his trademark lopsided grin and lifted up a cloth he had been holding in his hands. Hermione's eyes lit up. Of course! The Invisibility Cloak! James draped it over her head and ducked in front of her. "Now, let's get some grub!"

As she followed James throughout the corridors, Hermione was warmed with a sense of familiarity. She could not even count how many times she had done this with Harry, and a wave of nostalgia swept over her. But any thoughts of the past disappeared when James cast that endearing grin over her shoulder. She smiled back.

Two hours of rowdy conversation and delicious sweets later, Hermione and James made their way back to the common room, which was now empty. Hermione yawned. "I really should go to bed this time," she said, smiling. "We do have classes to wake up for tomorrow, you know!"

"Yeah," said James, slight disappointment showing on his face. Hermione's stomach started to flip flop again. Much to her dismay, it had been doing so all night, and she seriously doubted it was the Chocolate Frogs they had consumed. "We'll have to do this again."

"Yeah," she softly agreed. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Hera."

Neither teenager moved. Hermione attempted to leave, but her feet wouldn't obey her mind. She knew that she had to get out of this situation, acknowledging all the danger this small event could cause for the future.

"Goodnight," James said again, still smiling.

"Goodnight," she repeated. Finally he retreated up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Hermione swallowed hard, gazing after him. It was awful. It was terrible. It was so unbelievable she just wanted to forget about it. But she couldn't. Try to ignore it all she wanted, there was no doubt that she had a crush on James Potter!


	7. Crushes and Complications

Chapter Seven: Crushes and Complications

Immediately after classes the next day, Hermione ran through the common room and rushed into her dormitory, slamming the door behind her. She sat on her bed and forced herself to take a deep breath. Before she could gather her thoughts, the door was opened and Lily came in; a perplexed and demanding look on her face.

"What's gotten into you, Hera?" she asked. "You've been acting odd all day!"

It was the truth. Ever since their rendezvous last night, Hermione had a heightened awareness of James. Her eyes automatically followed his every movement. Even when she couldn't see him, she could sense his presence. And whenever she tried to forget it by closing her eyes or thinking of other things, that lurching feeling in her stomach returned to remind her of her true feelings.

And it was no good, no good at all. James was just about the worst person in the history of the world she could have chosen to fancy. He was supposed to marry Lily, and have Harry, who would in turn save the wizarding world many times over. This just was not right, and Hermione knew it. All day a vicious battle had been raging over her mind—which in the past had always won, and her heart—she was finding increasingly irritating that she could not get it under control.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione tried to sound casual. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair and sat on the edge of her bed, crossing and re-crossing her legs.

"Wait a minute...I know!" cried Lily. "You have a crush! It's soooo obvious!"

"No!" said Hermione, falling on the bed and burying her face into the pillow. She couldn't help but giggle at the look on Lily's face, but inside she knew it was no laughing matter. Her little innocent "crush" could very well have dire consequences.

"Aww, c'mon," said Lily between giggles, moving over to sit on Hermione's bed. "Who is it? I'll tell you who I have a crush on."

Hermione sat up and faced her friend, a smirk filling her face. She knew Lily's crush. In fact, she knew Lily's whole future! "I already know who you fancy," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Or at least I can guess. It's James."

"JAMES? James Potter??" A look of sheer horror appeared on Lily's delicate face. "Not in a million years! I mean, he's so arrogant and bull headed and misogynistic and rude..."

Hermione was shocked as she listened to her friend ramble on about her distain for the boy. What was going on? James and Lily were destined to be together. Then she remembered: they simply weren't in love yet. Harry had told her the previous year about Snape's pensieve, how Remus and Sirius had explained that Harry's parents didn't get together until seventh year. But there was still one problem...if Lily didn't like James, then who was the object of her affection?

"So, who do you have a crush on?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"The only bearable one of the Marauders...Remus!" Upon saying his name, Lily sighed happily, falling back onto the bed and into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Lupin!?!" Hermione's eyes widened and she attempted to pull Lily up from her girlish reverie. "Oh no! He's not right for you at all! I really think you need to consider James." Hermione was hell bent on getting Lily straightened out. Harry may be a bit thick at times, but he was still her best friend, and it would be awful if he were never born.

Lily sat up and looked at her friend with determination. "No, I like Remus and that's that. Besides, I think that you and James would be perfect for each other." Upon seeing Hermione's terrified face, she quickly continued, "I mean, yeah he's a jerk and all, but around you he's different, he's actually a half-decent person. In fact, I think he fancies you."

"What!" Hermione was shocked at the news. The idea worried her, for it now seemed impossible that James and Lily would ever hook up. But at the same time she couldn't deny that the notion made her insides dance even more. Lily once again burst into laughter at her reaction.

"I knew it! And you fancy him too! Oh this is so great! Sirius will be so incredibly jealous. Me and James—what an absurd idea! I wouldn't consider him before, but now I certainly won't ever do anything to get in your way!"

"No!" Hermione was now seriously concerned. "Don't say that!" She grabbed her robe and rushed out of the room before she could do any more damage. "I'm going on a walk...alone," she cried over her shoulder.

Lily watched her friend disappear down the stairs and dissolved into yet another giggle-fit. "Ohh...she's got it bad!"

Hermione wrapped her robes around her body, focusing only on the portrait hole as she rushed through the common room. She needed to be alone, to collect her thoughts. She was almost to the door when its frame was filled by Sirius Black, a suggestive look hanging on his face.

"I was just reading and found out that 'Hera' is the name of a goddess," he said, bringing up a hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face. "You parents must have been seers, to know how divine you would turn out."

Under normal circumstances Hermione would have laughed hysterically at the pathetic pick up line. Today, however, she was not amused. "Out of the way," she muttered, shoving past him.

Sirius didn't turn around to look after her. He held his position in the doorway, grinning at the situation. Hera Ranger was certainly a wild card. No matter though...he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Time Turner...he held trump.


	8. More Problems

Chapter Eight: More Problems

Leaving Sirius behind in the common room, Hermione ran through the corridors and out the castle. She began to walk on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, thoughts rushing through her mind.

She had a crush on James Potter—on Harry's dad! And it was quite possible that he returned her feelings. Hermione rapidly shook her head. This just couldn't be. If Lily and James didn't end up together, Harry would never be born! The notion was bad enough by itself, because Harry was a wonderful person, one of her best friends, and—despite current circumstances—still the love of her life. But even worse, who would stop Voldemort? Of all the people he had killed, only Harry survived. But what if Harry didn't exist? Would a silly crush cause darkness to reign in the future?

As she walked, Hermione sensed something following her. With a foreboding feeling, she looked into the dark woods, but couldn't see anything. Attributing it to her nerves and calling herself paranoid, she continued on. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and stopped in her tracks, turning to the woods. There was definitely someone in there.

"Who's there?" she called, her voice shaky as her hand reached for her wand.

"Just me, Hera." James stepped out from behind a tree.

Even though he was the last person Hermione wanted to see, she was glad at his appearance, even though her feelings fought against her better judgment. "James! What were you doing in there?" she asked.

"Uh, just stretching my legs," he replied nervously. Hermione observed him, baffled. She had been in those woods before, and never wished to go back. It was dark and creepy, full of all sorts of creatures. No one in their right mind would ever...

She couldn't help as a smile of realization emerged on her face. No _man_ in his right mind would ever go into the forest, but it would be nothing out of the ordinary for a stag.

James was observing her hesitantly, and finally stepped forward, asking, "Hera, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Why was James acting so nervous? And what was it about the way that he said her name that made her legs feel like they were going to collapse? "No...I can't," she replied. "I don't have a permission slip."

"It's okay," he assured, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I talked to Dumbledore already, he said that due to your circumstances it is alright for you to go."

Hermione blinked at him. James talked to Dumbledore about her? Maybe he really did fancy her if he went to all that trouble. But that wasn't a good thing. This relationship had to end at friendship.

James felt her shoulder tense under his hand and quickly withdrew its presence. He liked Hera a lot, and the last thing he wanted to be was forceful, like Sirius was to her, or like he himself had once been to Lily. That sure had not worked out the way he planned. "Well, I'll see you later," he said with a smile, disappearing back into the forest. Hermione stared after him, hearing hoofs sprinting away.

This was not a good situation, at all! She was now convinced that James shared her feelings, and she had to put an end to it—now! "I have to find my Time Turner!" she cry in distress, running towards the castle.

Hermione walked aimlessly down the identical halls, trying to find any sign of familiarity. There was none. All she knew for sure was the floor where she had arrived, the exact hallway was not easy to find, seeming how everything was made with the same cold stone bricks. "Why do the floors have to look the same!" she cried in desperation.

"The floors, perhaps, but certainly not the walls." Hermione turned to see a portrait of an old baroness speaking to her. While the lady wasn't all too attractive, she was elegantly dressed, and smiled with refinery.

"Hello, ma'am," Hermione said politely with a little curtsey. She figured that if she were respectful enough, she just might get some useful information out of the old biddy. And it worked.

"Aren't you the cutest, most well-mannered little thing!" crooned the baroness. "I remember seeing you for the first time, very clearly. You landed in that clearing right over there."

Hermione's gaze followed the woman's outstretched arm. "Thankyouverymuch," she said quickly, running to the spot. She dropped down to her knees, futilely searching the cracks between the stones. There no sign whatsoever of her trinket.

"Can we say deja vu?" Hermione groaned at the sound of Sirius's voice. He was posed just as when she had first seen him, leaning against the wall and admiring the view.

"Go away, Sirius," she muttered.

"Calm down, baby," he said. "I know just what you're looking for.

Hermione rolled her eyes, anticipating what he was going to say next. "No, Sirius, I'm not looking for some loving."

Sirius grinned slyly, "While that's not exactly a bad idea, I was thinking more along the lines of a pretty gold necklace with a mini hourglass attached." He was greatly amused by her reaction...it was an exhilarating feeling knowing that he could manipulate her emotions so.

"Give it to me," she demanded, springing to her feet.

"Mmmm, feisty, I like that in a woman." Hermione was not amused at his reply.

"Give. Me. My. Necklace." She said firmly, rushing Sirius and pinning him against the wall.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was just about to make another lewd comment when he saw the look in her eyes.

_Good God_, Sirius thought, _she's about to cry_.

"Hera," he began, not quite sure what to say. Apologizes were the one thing that Sirius Black could not handle. Well, that and crying women. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant so much to you."

Hermione took a couple steps back and looked at her feet. "It's my only connection to back home," she said softly. All of the sudden she was flooded with the realization of how much she missed her family, her friends, and the Hogwarts of her time. She had been so caught up in her friendship with Lily and her crush on James that she had forgotten all about her loved ones back home.

"Man, I'm sorry Hera," Sirius repeated, his voice taking on a new tone Hermione had never heard before. He looked into her eyes, his own sincerely apologetic, and smiled at her reassuringly. "Here." With that, he held out the Time Turner. Hermione reached over to take it when all of the sudden a bony white hand with long fingernails came out of nowhere and snatched it from Sirius's grip.


	9. Breakdown

Chapter Nine: Breakdown  
  
With a sly grin, Bellatrix Black suspended the Time Turner in front of her face, examining it closely. "Why, what do we have here, Siri? A gift for your girlfriend? How pathetically sweet."  
  
"Give it back!" shrieked Hermione. Sirius stepped in front of her.  
  
"I'll handle this," he whispered, drawing his wand. "Give it back, Bella. Or else."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she spat maliciously.  
  
A voice came from the other end of the hallway. "Petrificus totalus!" Sirius dropped to the floor in a full body bind, and Hermione spun around on one foot to see Severus Snape stepping out of the shadows with a smirk of victory on his face.  
  
"You little..." began Hermione, her hand reaching for her wand. Before she could grab it, Snape stepped right behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, effectively pinning her wand arm to her body, his other hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Your little boyfriend can't save you now," he whispered into her ear. Hermione shuttered in disgust, while mentally reprimanding herself. That was the second time she had turned her back to a Slytherin-not a good idea indeed! Bellatrix stepped closer to her, until they were only inches apart.  
  
Hermione once again shuddered. She couldn't remember ever being surrounded by so much filth. Bellatrix was grinning with triumph and Snape was literally breathing down her neck with a tight grip around her waist. She started to struggle, but knew full well that resisting would only cause her more trouble.  
  
"You shouldn't associate with such trash, Granger," said the girl, indicating Sirius's form on the ground. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with his blood, of course." She flipped her hair arrogantly and Hermione was appalled. "But there's one in every family, I suppose."  
  
Hermione, growing more and more angry, bit Snape's hand. He howled in pain, jerking his hand from her mouth, while the other arm held its unfortunate grip "That was a mistake," he hissed into her ear.  
  
"Just let me go," Hermione demanded, "and give me back my necklace."  
  
"Let you go?" Bellatrix said in an incredulous voice. She put her wand under Hermione's chin, forcing her to look at her pale face. "I really don't think that's an option. You see, we have big plans for you, Ranger."  
  
Hermione's face reflected horror and fear as she stared into Bellatrix's malicious eyes. Things were starting to look bleak when a sudden blast of air hit the wall just inches from Snape's head.  
  
"You heard the lady," spoke James, his wand pointed straight between Snape's eyes and a look of pure loathing on his face as he glared at Snape and Bellatrix. "Let her go." Hermione smiled at his arrival, it was the second time he had saved her from these two jerks. She pushed her way out of Snape's grip and walked over next to James.  
  
"Thanks," she said to him with a smile.  
  
"Any time," he replied, his trademark goofy smile similar filling his face. "I always enjoy saving damsels in distress."  
  
Hermione laughed. "But what are we going to do about these two bozos?" Her hand outstretched, indicating where the two Slytherins were standing. But there was one problem. They weren't standing there anymore! While Hermione and James had been caught up staring in each other's eyes, the duo had slipped away.  
  
"Heh," scoffed James, "those wimps."  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, did not take their disappearance lightly. "Oh no!" she cried, "where did they go?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hera," said James, walking over and gently taking her hand.. "They're not worth it."  
  
Under other circumstances, Hermione would have all but fainted at the touch. She was, however, a bit distracted at the time. "But my necklace, they took my necklace!" Hermione tore her hand away and ran down the hall in the direction she presumed Bellatrix and Snape had escaped.  
  
James looked after her for a minute, utterly confused, and then took off after her. "What necklace?" he called, struggling to catch up with the distraught girl.  
  
*****  
  
*A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, Hermione is referred to "Hera" in this section because it's the POV of people who know her only by that name. *  
  
The four boys sat in the room that James and Sirius shared, the atmosphere gloomy. Words hadn't been spoken for some time, and all four were left to their own thoughts. All their thoughts, however, focused on the same person: Hera Ranger. She had run around the castle for hours the previous night, searching in vain for the thieves who stole her necklace. She even went as far as trying to get into the Slytherin common room, only stopping at midnight when a Slytherin prefect threatened her with taking a hundred points from Gryffindor if she didn't shut up and return to her own dormitory.  
  
After that incident, she had not emerged from her room. According to Lily, Hera was sitting on her bed, not crying or anything, just staring at the wall with an empty look on her face. She sat there for hours, through the meals and the Hogsmeade visit. Now with evening approaching, the boys were growing more worried.  
  
Sirius Black stood up and strode to the window, staring out at nothing in particular. At first he had been bitter about being left forgotten, lying on the floor in a full body bind. His anger didn't last, though, when he realized how truly grief-stricken Hera was. His mind was filled with the look on her face when he refused to return the necklace. She had been so sad. Sirius pounded the wall with his fist. If he ever got his hands on those two bloody gits...he could not be held responsible for his actions.  
  
James Potter had followed Hera around the halls for hours, experiencing her angst first hand. Her emotions had ranged from fear to anger to misery as she ignored his pleas to calm down. There had been nothing he could do except watch her sorrow. James sighed, thinking of Hera right now, sitting on her bed emotionless. He wanted to burst into her dorm, sit next to her, and take her in her arms. He wanted to make all her misery disappear. He wanted to protect her, to guard her. He had never felt this way about anyone before. With a sharp intake of breath, James Potter came to the realization that he was in love Hera Ranger.  
  
Remus Lupin was lying on his stomach on Sirius's bed, playing with the edge of his blanket as thoughts raced through his mind. Hera was truly upset, but he suspected there was a lot more behind it than a silly necklace. For a while now he sensed something hanging over her head. The way she held herself was as if she had a heavy burden on her shoulders. The others were oblivious to it, all caught up in their own matters. But Remus sensed things in people that no one else could see. And Hera was definitely hiding something.  
  
Peter Pettigrew's thoughts dwelled on Hera only briefly. He was sad that she was so miserable, for she was always kind to him. But Peter's thoughts automatically drifted to Hera's redheaded best friend. He had been infatuated with Lily Evans ever since he set eyes on her five years ago. Of course he could never bring himself to reveal his feelings, he was way too shy. But welling inside of him, he sensed the notions that if another man were to ever have Lily, he may just snap.  
  
It was Remus who finally broke the silence. "You all know what tonight is, right?" He needn't say more, all the boys knew he was referring to the full moon.  
  
"But what about Hera?" asked Peter. "Lily has detention tonight, are we just going to leave her alone in her room staring at the wall?"  
  
Lily's detention had slipped the minds of the other three boys. It happened the other day in Potions, when Snape and Bellatrix switched the ingredients of Hera's cauldron so that when she added the last ingredient, it blew up in her face. The Potions Master took twenty points from Gryffindor; and Lily, furious at the inequity of the professor who just happened to be the current head of Slytherin, had stood up and objected, effectively earning herself a detention. "Well," started Remus, "one of you will have to stay back.  
  
Sirius immediately stepped forward. "I will," he volunteered.  
  
James stood up to confront him. "And, what, end up frozen on the floor again?"  
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Well, why should you get to be the one to stay with her?"  
  
The boys' bodies tensed and their hands clenched into fists as they prepared to fight. Remus stood up in between of them, preventing the inevitable first blow.  
  
"Ok, so you both want to stay behind," the other two boys glared at each other. "What about you, Peter?"  
  
Peter abruptly shook his head, "It's, okay, I'll go with you, Remus."  
  
"There's only one way to settle this," said Remus, "Rock-Scissors-Paper."  
  
Sirius and James quickly drew their wands, still glaring at each other defiantly. They pointed the wands towards the floor, and yelled at the same time.  
  
"Papyrus!" cried James, as Sirius said, "Petra!"  
  
A piece of parchment and a rock appeared, the parchment quickly covering and consuming the rock. James grinned. "I win," he said right to Sirius's face. Sirius gritted his teeth, using every ounce of his willpower to not break his best friend's nose.  
  
"I never understood how a piece of paper could beat a rock. In reality, the rock should blast its way through. No matter," he shrugged, "we all know she likes me better anyway. I mean, how could any woman resist this?" His hands pointed to his own body, and the other boys burst in laugher.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" Sirius said, tackling him. They wrestled playfully on the ground while Remus and Peter cheered and placed bets.  
  
Less than an hour later, James watched the other three boys drape the invisibility cloak over themselves and head out the room. He took a deep breath before heading out to try and coax Hera to come out of her room. 


	10. Magnetism

Chapter Ten: Magnetism  
  
James ran a hand through his reckless hair, staring warily up the stairs to the sixth year Gryffindor girl's dormitories for the countless time. Things were looking bleak-she hadn't even responded to his pleas. As his efforts to coax her out of her room continuously failed, James was tempted to just go up there and burst in. But people had been coming in and out of the common room all night, and he didn't want to cause any more problems. "Hera," he yelled, "would ya just come down and talk?"  
  
Hermione leaned against the door at the sound of James's voice, but remained silent. He sounded so concerned. All she wanted to do was run down to the common room and hug him, assuring him that everything was all right. But she couldn't. It would just complicate matters even more.  
  
It was bad enough that her Time Turner was probably gone forever. She would never see her family or friends again. If it was just that, Hermione might eventually be able to get over it. She had Lily and the Marauders to fill the voids. But this was much more problematical. Lily's words echoed through her head: "Now I certainly won't ever do anything to get in your way!"  
  
What had she done? Her feelings for James would end in devastation for all. She cursed herself for ever changing the settings of the Time Turner. If she had just left things the way they were, she would be back in her own time with Ron and Harry.  
  
Harry. She still loved him. Perhaps that was the reason she loved James- they were so much alike. But, as she had come to realize from the first days living in the past, every area that Harry was lacking, James fulfilled. He was altogether perfect. And even worse, Hermione was almost positive that he returned her feelings.  
  
Hermione sighed again. Under any other condition it would be the perfect relationship, and she would be so happy. But she had to make sure that this didn't get serious. If James already had feelings for her, she would have to find someway to reroute them to Lily. And to do so, she had to face James first. With a final sigh of resolve, she started down the stairs.  
  
James watched Hermione descending from her dormitory, a weak smile on her face. Finally, he thought. She stopped at the bottom the stairwell, just looking at him. He took a deep breath and did the only thing he could think of: walk up to her and take her into his arms.  
  
Hermione tensed at first, this was not at all what should be happening. But she couldn't resist breaking down in his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably, releasing all her sorrows into James's chest where her head was buried. He held her tight, resting his head on her hair and breathing in her scent. He never wanted to let go. All these feelings he was experiencing at once were completely new to him. It was then that it dawned on him that he would die for this girl's happiness.  
  
They stood there for a long time, in the middle of the common room, oblivious to the other students' glances as they traveled in and out. They didn't even notice Lily slipping in after her detention, giving them a knowing smile before she hurried up to the dorm. All time was lost and no words were needed as James held Hermione. After what had seemed like an eternity, their moment was interrupted by a loud growl from Hermione's stomach.  
  
Hermione looked up and gave James a small smile. "I'm hungry," she said.  
  
James laughed good-naturedly, saying, "I noticed. We'll just have to do something about it. To the kitchen!"  
  
"Alright," said Hermione, rubbing her eyes, "but we'll need your invisibility cloak again. I'm not sure what time it is, but I bet it's way past curfew.  
  
A nervous look appeared on James face. "I...errr...I don't have it."  
  
Hermione cocked her head, "Where is it?"  
  
"I lent it to Sirius, Lupin, and Peter," he said.  
  
"Oh, them!" Hermione exclaimed, "I forgot all about them! Where are they, anyway?"  
  
James looked nervous again. Hermione shot him another confused look before catching a view of the full moon from a window on the opposite side of the common room. She immediately understood.  
  
"Who ever knows where they are, eh?" she smiled. "So how are we going to get food without the cloak?"  
  
"Easy," said James, greatly relieved that she changed the subject. "We just don't run into anyone on our way to the kitchen."  
  
"James!" said Hermione, placing her hands on her hips. "However are we going to that?"  
  
He grinned. "Wait here, I'll be right back."  
  
Hermione watched him run into his room with a smile. She sighed, this time not a desperate sigh, but a happy one. All thoughts of consequences had left her mind, the only thing she could think of was James. She sunk euphorically into an armchair to await his return.  
  
In a matter of minutes James returned to the room, lopsided smile and all. He held up a piece of parchment. "I present to you," he said officially, "The Marauder's Map."  
  
Hermione gasped, quickly rising to her feet.  
  
"Wait," James said, confused by her odd behavior. "You haven't seen the best of it yet. I all but forgot about this with all the things going on, in fact we haven't used it at all since you came." He placed his wand on the map. "I solemnly swear..." he began.  
  
Hermione hurriedly grabbed the map. "What are you doing?" James asked, not sure what to make of her conduct. Hermione scanned the room for a place to go. She needed to get the map out of James's sight before he opened it...and saw her real name! There were bound to be so many questions that she was in no mood to answer.  
  
Her eyes finally dwelled on the public girl's lavatory in the common room. Running inside and locking the door behind her, she observed the map. What was she to do now?  
  
"Hera!" James was pounding on the door. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Hermione nervously chewed her lip as she drew her wand and placed it on the paper in the same fashion James had done seconds earlier. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she whispered.  
  
As the map appeared, she scanned it for the Gryffindor common room, then the girl's lavatory, then the words "Hermione Granger." She took a deep breath in desperation. She couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. She also couldn't destroy the map- James would be furious! And it would greatly change the future, too.  
  
Her mind raced, trying to think of a possible solution. "Of course!" she said aloud, softening her voice when she realized that James was probably listening. "I'm top of my class," she said beneath her breath as she picked up her wand, "there's no spell I can't do, so I'm sure I can outsmart the Marauders!" They had, after all, been the ones who bewitched the map. Her mind raced, finally settling on a spell that just might work. Praying that it would be successful, Hermione placed her wand on the name "Hermione Granger," and muttered "Nombre Cambius!" Instantly the words blurred, then came back into clarity, this time reading, "Hera Ranger."  
  
"Perfect!" she said, just as James Potter came bursting into the room.  
  
He blushed at the realization that he was in the girl's lavatory. "I...ummm..." he stuttered, "I was just checking up on you...you know...to see if you're all right or whatever. You took off rather fast."  
  
Hermione grinned, shoving the map into his hands. "I just wanted to look at this," she said.  
  
James observed her like she was crazy before he shifted his eyes to the map. His face lit up. "Oh wow, you found out how to open it," James slipped Hermione a wink. "That's impressive."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well, will you show me how it works?" she asked. She couldn't let on that she already knew everything about the map, it could cause more problems.  
  
"Sure" said James with a smile, "as long as we can go somewhere other than the girls' bathroom."  
  
Hermione giggled. "If you insist." They walked into the common room and upon sitting on a couch, James began a long monologue on the making and functions of the Marauder's Map. Hermione had to struggle to appear attentive, her eyelids were heavy and she couldn't keep her mind focused. After what seemed like hours, James concluded.  
  
"And that," he said with a triumphant grin, "is how Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and I- Prongs- became the greatest sneaks in Hogwart's history."  
  
Hermione couldn't resist. She leaned in and, even though she knew the answer full well, asked, "Where did you get those names, any way?"  
  
James looked like a deer caught in headlights (no pun intended). He shifted nervously, muttered some excuse that Hermione couldn't quite make out, and then jumped to his feet. "Let's go before we get any hungrier," he said hastily, stepping out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed.  
  
Once in the corridor, James grabbed her hand, and Hermione did not resist. It just felt so right. Using the map to dodge professors, prefects, Pringle, and Peeves; they made their way to the fruit painting-the exact same entrance that would be used in twenty years. The teenagers greeted the house elves, and accepted their hospitality.  
  
Once settled in the kitchen, they sat side-by-side on a bench in the corner and commenced to talk. James was loud and boisterous; cracking jokes and telling about the wild adventures he had with his friends. Hermione didn't want to tell him much personal information (for fear of future results) so she talked mainly about her ideas for the magical community. She was laughing out loud at a something James had said as she polished off her bowl of ice cream. "So," James said, leaning closer to her. "Tell me more about this house elf liberation idea you have."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to go into it any more," she said, waving her hand. "I kind of abandoned it when no one else was interested. Harry and Ron were of no support whatsoever."  
  
"Harry and Ron?" James asked.  
  
Hermione silently reprimanded herself for letting some personal information slide, and said off-handedly, "Oh, my friends from back home."  
  
"Really?" asked James, looking at her intently. "Back home in India?"  
  
"Yeah, India." Hermione reached for a glass of water.  
  
James's eyebrow raised, "You know, you don't look Indian to me."  
  
With a nervous laugh, Hermione shrugged. "I'm originally from England, silly."  
  
"So you attended school in India?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...I mean no! I mean, I was home schooled so I guess you could technically say school." Hermione wondered how much Dumbledore had told James about "Hera Ranger's" life.  
  
"So how did you know...what were their names? Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione wanted to change the subject, she didn't like how James was grilling her. "We were, err, and neighbors. We hung out a lot. Actually, we three spent most of our time together." She sighed. "We were pretty inseparable," she added reminiscently.  
  
"I bet you had a lot of adventures," James smiled. "I read that there's lots of elephants in India. Did you guys ever go off riding elephants?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "No, but we rode a hippogriff once!" The memory brought back so many feelings. "Man, I miss them a lot."  
  
James looked at her, his eyebrow rising. "So these guys...you said they were friends?"  
  
"Friends," Hermione quickly replied. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Good," as soon as the word escaped his mouth, he turned bright red.  
  
Hermione chuckled, observing James. His hair was unruly and in desperate need of a trim, his glasses sat crooked on his nose (which she just now noticed was a bit longer than Harry's), and his usual wide silly smile occupied the whole bottom half of his face. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever set her eyes on.  
  
James noticed her scrutiny and turned even redder, if it was possible. Taking a deep breath as if it would raise his confidence, he slipped over so he was sitting right next to her. Taking her hand in his, he looked straight at her. Hermione gazed into his blue eyes, feeling extremely vulnerable but all the same trusting James with her every emotion. "Hera," he said in a barely audible voice. "You are truly amazing."  
  
Hermione saw it coming. He closed his eyes and began to lean in; holding her hand tighter while his other arm went to the back of her neck. She had every opportunity to resist his advance, to jump up and make some lame excuse, or to tell him that she did not feel the same. But she didn't. All reason, all worries about the future flew out the window as she inclined her body towards his, and their lips met. 


	11. The Hardest Thing

Chapter Eleven: The Hardest Thing  
  
Hermione was no longer sitting in the kitchen of Hogwarts. She was somewhere else, a place that only people in deepest love go. She was swimming in a cool ocean, she was flying in the blue sky, she was in a whole other world-a wonderful, perfect world. James ran his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. Hermione could not remember the last time she felt so exultant.  
  
And then reality hit.  
  
She jumped up, jerking her hand from James's. What was she doing? Only destroying the life of one of her best friends and the future of the wizarding world. If Voldemort continued his reign, countless more people- magical and muggles alike-would inevitably die. And she had ignored this all to satisfy her own selfish desires.  
  
"James," she began, "that was wrong."  
  
James looked surprised, then stood and again took her hand. "Are we moving too fast?" He asked concernedly.  
  
"No, it's not that," she replied. "We are completely wrong for each other."  
  
James's expression reflected hurt. "But, Hera...I lov..."  
  
She cut him off. "No, James. I like you just like I like Ron and Harry. As a friend: no more, no less."  
  
Once more releasing her hand from his, she ran down the hall. Tears streaming down her face, and not worried about who she may run into, she rushed to the portrait of the fat lady. "Blissful boggart," she muttered the password. The picture swung open and she entered her room, immediately drawing the curtains of her bed and falling onto it with despair. She had done what she had to do, what was right. Then why did it feel so wrong?  
  
*****  
  
Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Lily were completely ignorant of the happenings of the past night. They sat at the breakfast table, carrying on as usual. Even James joined them. He seemed perfectly normal, as if nothing had happened. Quite a good actor, Hermione thought. Even though the others didn't, she saw that look in his eyes every time she spoke. She knew just how much his heart was breaking, for hers was too.  
  
A week passed. Everything seemed to have returned to normal. The group continued despising Bellatrix and Snape, especially because they denied any knowledge of Hermione's Time Turner. James and Hermione rarely talked to each other, but the other four teenagers seemed to take no notice. Remus, however, was regarding her with particular interest. Every time he cast a look her way she felt as if he could see right through her and read what was on her mind. She wrote off the feeling simply as paranoia.  
  
One day as Hermione was reading in the library, James approached her. Surprised, she looked at him. He hadn't initiated contact since that night in the kitchen. "Hi James," she said softly.  
  
"Hera," he sat next to her, leaning in close. "You know how I feel about you. And I know that you feel the same about me. So why are you denying it?"  
  
"You're wrong, James," every word bore knives into her heart. "I do not feel that way about you."  
  
He slammed his fist on the table. "Yes you do, damnit!" His sudden language shocked Hermione. James's expression immediately softened as he lowered his voice to a pained whisper. "Hera, yes you do. I see that look on your face all the time. You're going through the exact same hurt I am. Why put both of us through this?"  
  
"No, you're mistaken. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I am not in love with you." Hermione feared that the tears welling in her eyes were betraying her words and revealing her true feelings. James looked thoroughly confused and frustrated.  
  
"What is it, Hera?" he asked. "I know you have feelings for me, deny it all you want. So what is it? Another man?"  
  
Then it dawned on Hermione. She knew what she had to do. It hurt her more than anything else to lie to the man she loved, and to break his heart. But it was her obligation. She owed it to Harry. "Yes," she quietly replied, her soul wailing in anguish.  
  
James looked surprised. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Who?" he asked, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
Hermione tightly shut her eyes. This was the only way. "Sirius," she whispered. James just stared at her, his eyes unbelieving and wounded. She couldn't take it anymore. She swiftly stood up, grabbed her books, and walked out of the library, leaving James behind.  
  
A deep breath steadied her emotions as she headed back to the common room. Sirius! What was she thinking? But at the same time, it worked. A relationship with him was a viable thing, and as long as it kept her from James, everything should work out. Hermione was so consumed in her thoughts that she was unaware of her surroundings until she ran into Sirius Black himself.  
  
"Why, hello," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and taking a step back so he could get a good look at her body. "Lookin' good, as usual," he stepped closer and whispered provocatively in her ear. "What do you say you and I go for a little stroll?"  
  
Hermione tried to control herself so she wouldn't push him away. This was just what she needed to carry out her plan, so as long as she had power over her emotions it would work just fine. James would see her with Sirius, know that there was no hope for a potential relationship, and look elsewhere for comfort. If everything worked out as Hermione intended, he would find the comfort in Lily. Scared at what she was about to do, she calmed herself before proceeding.  
  
Hermione looked straight into his eyes, mustered up her best fake smile, and replied, "Sounds lovely."  
  
Sirius was completely taken aback. Was Hera Ranger finally caving in? He couldn't believe his luck. "Well, then..." he started, not quite sure what to do seeing how she had never accepted his advances before. Hermione couldn't help a laugh, and she grabbed his hand and led him out of the castle. "I could get used to this," Sirius thought.  
  
Surprisingly, they actually had a decent conversation as they walked hand in hand across the Hogwarts ground. But Hermione couldn't help but compare everything about him to James, and Sirius hardly measured up compared to the boy for whom she had fallen. Finally, when they reached the end of the grounds, Sirius faced her and took her in his arms. His dark eyes were stormy and unreadable; nothing like James's beautiful, honest hazel ones. He squeezed her-almost painfully-and crushed his lips upon hers. The kiss brought Hermione nothing but more pain and misery in the pit of her heart, and couldn't be farther from the meaningful, pure moment she had shared with James. But she obliged. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with every ounce of her being. Sirius, caught up in the kiss, was completely unaware of the tears streaming down her face as she tried to convince herself that this was best. 


	12. Forged Affection

Chapter Twelve: Forged Affection  
  
"Wow," said Sirius, finally pulling back. "That was incredible." Hermione forced herself to return his smile. He pulled her close to him again. "I mean, wow! Quite a change of heart, eh, Hera?" he said teasingly. She gave a fake little laugh, burrowing her head into his shoulder to hide her tears.  
  
They walked back to the common room together that day, and from then on everyone could tell that things had changed. Hermione and Sirius started to do everything together. If Sirius ever had any wonders about her sudden transformation of feelings, he never mentioned it. All he cared about was that he finally had the relationship with "Hera" that he had wanted ever since he saw her crawling on the floor that day two months ago.  
  
The relationship exceeded everyone's expectations. Given Sirius's track record, people had always assumed that they would break up in less than a week- either Hermione would get sick of him and his chauvinistic ways, or Sirius would find some fresh piece of meat and leave her in a heartbeat. Neither turned out to be true. In fact, a month had passed since Hermione had finally gave in, and their relationship had no end in sight.  
  
*****  
  
It was a typical early-December day. The Great Hall was filled with the usual noise as students filed in for lunch. Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape scoffed over at the Gryffindor table when they saw Sirius and Hermione arrive. Sirius had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and they were walking hip to hip, as they had become accustomed to in the past weeks. Actually, the couple was hardly ever seen apart.  
  
"Look at them," jeered Snape. "When will they get a room?"  
  
Bellatrix agreed. "It's one thing that the relationship is plain sick and wrong, but another that they have to flaunt it in front of everyone." She shamefully covered her face with her slender hands... "I can't believe I'm related to him."  
  
As Snape observed the pair, a thought came into his head. "Hey, do you still have that stupid necklace he gave her?"  
  
Bellatrix smiled. She had forgotten all about it. "Yeah, I do," she replied.  
  
Snape returned the vindictive grin. "Perhaps it will come in handy yet."  
  
From the other side of the hall, Hermione saw the Slytherins' deriding sneers and returned them with one of her own. Sirius, already sitting down, pulled her into a chair next to him. "Good morning!" he greeted the rest of their friends. Everyone smiled at them. Hermione quickly caught a glimpse of James. He was looking down at his plate. She felt bad for him. He had been receptive enough of her relationship with Sirius, but she could tell that it still hurt him every time he saw them together.  
  
(A/N: once again, when other characters are mentally reflecting on Hermione, I'm going to refer to her as "Hera" because that's how they think of her!)  
  
Sirius grinned at his girlfriend as he stuffed food into his mouth. He couldn't be happier! Hera was everything he had ever wanted in a woman and more. Although she submitted to his advances most of the time, she still had a rebellious streak in her, and every once in awhile she'd lash out as she had in the old days. It couldn't get any better than this! He never knew he could feel this way about anyone. No, it wasn't love, he thought. But it was darn close.  
  
James's eyes followed Hera's every movement as she ate. What was she doing? He knew that she could have no real feelings for Sirius. Anger directed at his friend boiled inside him. It wasn't just jealousy, even though James was most certainly jealous. But he hated the way that Sirius dragged Hera around, apathetic to her feelings. She obviously didn't feel as strongly about him as he felt about her, that much was apparent. Every time James saw them together it looked like she was trying to find a way to escape. Yet she stayed with him. This didn't make any sense. He forced himself to tear his eyes off of her and directed them at his plate. "Get a grip", he told himself. "She's not yours, and she never will be." He couldn't help the feeling of defeat that swept over him. Life wasn't fair.  
  
Lily, as confused as ever, looked at her friend. For a whole month now she had kept her mouth shut about the ordeal, and she was fed up. This wasn't the Hera she knew! The Hera she knew would have slapped Sirius about fifty million times at this meal alone for all the advancements and comments he was making. But this girl just smiled meekly. In every other area, Hera was the same person she had been. But around Sirius, that all changed. Lily had tried to talk to her about the relationship many times, only to be ignored or have the subject changed. What frustrated Lily more than anything was that not a thing she did could possibly better the situation.  
  
Peter wasn't looking at Hera, but rather at Lily. Something seemed to be troubling her, he thought as he took in her beautiful red hair, fair skin, and green eyes. His love for Lily was an obsessive one. Every time he saw another man so much as touch her, he was filled with so much anger that he thought he would crack. Luckily she seemed more preoccupied in Hera's love life than her own. All the better, he thought. If she ever gets a boyfriend, I think I just might kill him.  
  
Remus knew something was going on, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He watched Lily contemplate Hera in frustration. He knew, however, that Hera was only half of the problem. His gaze shifted over to James, who was playing with his food. Something had certainly happened between the two of them. And Remus was bound and determined to find out just what.  
  
Before leaving the table, Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a sloppy kiss- right in front of everyone. She didn't resist, nor did she feel the same anguish she did when he had first kissed her. In fact, Hermione had stopped feeling anything awhile ago. Now her soul was empty, and she was a vacant shell of the girl she had once been. Allowing Sirius to drag her out of her chair, she followed him out of the Great Hall without so much of a glance at James's pained face.  
  
They walked through the hallway, neither saying a word. Actually, the couple never really engaged in deep conversation. Hermione was glad; she could only fake so much. Plus, Sirius was really getting on her nerves lately. She pried herself from his grip and stepped away. "I have to go to the library," she said quickly.  
  
"You're always doing homework," he Sirius complained. "You need to lighten up." Hermione rolled her eyes, and started to walk way. "Oh yeah, I need to talk to you about something." Hermione stopped but didn't turn around. "Just go to the library now, but remind me later. You'll be so excited!" Upon hearing him walk in the opposite direction, Hermione continued to the library. She grabbed a random book and buried her face in it. 


	13. The Letter

Chapter Thirteen: The Letter  
  
Hermione couldn't focus. The first couple months she had been at this Hogwarts had been a blast, but now she dreaded getting up every morning, having to face Sirius's groping and James's sad eyes and Lily's interrogation. It seemed like she never had a moment to gather her thoughts anymore. Hermione wished she could just disappear and leave the whole situation behind. Slamming her book in frustration, she knew that disappearing would be completely possible if only her Time Turner wasn't in the hands of two of the biggest prats in the history of Hogwarts. She groaned as she picked up the heavy book and walked down the aisles of shelves. Finding the correct one, she was returning the book when, through the empty gap in the bookshelf, she saw James walk into the library. Her heart stopped beating as she watched him stride straight to a table, sit down, and begin to write on a piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione nervously looked over her shoulder, as if someone were to catch her spying. Upon observing that the library was all but abandoned, she turned her gaze back to the space between the lined up books.  
  
James was absentmindedly running his hands through his tousled hair as he wrote vigorously on the parchment. Breathing irregularly, Hermione remembered how he did the same to her hair that incredible night in the kitchen. Little shivers ran up and down her spine at the memory.  
  
As he was briskly writing, Hermione noticed a single tear fall down his cheek. But the expression on his face was one of anger as his quill tore into the parchment. He suddenly stood, crinkled the paper into a ball, threw it into the trashcan, and stormed out of the library.  
  
Once he was gone, Hermione timidly emerged from her hiding spot and walked swiftly across the library to retrieve the wrinkled object of her curiosity. She felt slightly guilty about practically stalking him, but opened the parchment and started to read nevertheless. The words made her temporarily stop breathing:  
  
Hera:  
  
I have a big problem: I love you. The problem is that I can't fight it no matter how hard I try. You have strung me on and treated me like dirt for long enough. I can't deny how much I love you, yet at the same time I am starting to hate you for all you've done to me.  
  
You make claims about your feelings that do not flow with your actions. You hang on Sirius like you'll die if you let go, and let him bully you around. You act in ways that are disadvantageous to yourself and those around you.  
  
I can't stand you any more. Yes, I love you, but at the same time I wish that you had never come to Hogwarts.  
  
James  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she read the harsh note. The clincher was that she knew she deserved every word he had written. But still, she couldn't take him despising her so much. She dropped the letter and ran out of the library, sobbing.  
  
Remus Lupin came forward from the corner where he had been standing unnoticed. He saw it all: Hermione spying, James' strange behavior, and Hermione's reaction to the letter. Inquisitively, he bent down, picked up the parchment, and started to read, a contemplative look on his face. 


	14. The Dreaded Ball

Chapter Fourteen: The Dreaded Ball  
  
Hermione hurried through the halls, shoving James's words to the back of her mind. She couldn't think about that, it caused too much pain. She just wanted to go away, but without her Time Turner that was impossible. She had to find some way to get it back.  
  
With these thoughts, she walked to the common room and headed for the stairs, not looking around her. But she was stopped by Sirius's voice. "Hey, Hera. Wait."  
  
Silently groaning, Hermione turned to see Sirius sitting on a chair by the fireplace. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes, but not before her boyfriend noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, seeming more irritated that he couldn't talk than concerned about why she was upset.  
  
She briefly considered telling him that she was really in love with his best friend-just to see his reaction. Deciding against it, Hermione quickly made up an excuse. "Just thinking about my parents again, that's all. But it's all okay now that you're here." The words made her want to vomit. She forced herself sit in a chair next to him and smile sweetly.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Well, I got news that will cheer you right up! Remember that I told you I wanted to talk to you about something?" she nodded. "You are going to be so incredibly thrilled!"  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow. Anything that Sirius was excited about had the potential to be bad news to her. "What is it?" She asked warily.  
  
"I know you're new this year, but surely you've heard about the Yule Ball!" Hermione's smile dissolved at the news. Not the ball! The last thing she wanted to do was attend a dance that would remind her of Harry and Ron, and attend it with Sirius at that. He didn't notice her sudden change of emotion (which wasn't surprising, he was never attentive to such things) and continued to talk. "I've always thought it was lame, but then again I've never had a Hera Ranger by my side before!" Hermione rolled her eyes, but the gesture went unnoticed. "The thing is," persisted Sirius, "the dance is only a week away. I plum forgot about it! But it's okay, I already asked Lily and she said she has an extra set of dress robes you can borrow."  
  
Hermione glared at him. He wasn't even asking her if she wanted to go, he was telling her. It was all she could do to stop herself from slapping him right across the face. But she had to get her questions answered first. "The Yule Ball? I thought that the Yule Ball was only with the Triwizard tournament."  
  
Sirius regarded her with a smile, "You're out of touch, girl, that tournament hasn't been held for years. But awhile back some students decided that they wanted a dance anyway, so they petitioned to the current Headmaster, who agreed to have it. It's held a month before the winter holidays." Hermione's mind raced: she never remembered reading anything about this in Hogwarts, A History. She was mad that she hadn't known, and that Sirius was talking to her like a child. She seriously considered slapping him again. Luckily, Lily burst in before she could act.  
  
"Hera!" she squealed girlishly. "C'mon let's pick out what to wear to the Yule Ball!" Hermione allowed herself to be dragged into the dormitory. She didn't want to deal with Lily's giggling, but it was sure better than Sirius's advancements.  
  
Once the door was shut, Lily opened the wardrobe and began to throw out dress after dress. Hermione's eyes widened. "Why on earth do you have so many sets of dress robes?"  
  
Lily shrugged and picked up one of the dresses she had thrown on a bed. "This one would look great on you!"  
  
Hermione eyed it in disgust. The color was absolutely awful-a type of gaudy lipstick pink. Even worse was the cut...waaaay too low for her tastes. "Uh, I do think so. Magenta's not my color."  
  
Lily looked from Hermione to the dress then back at Hermione again. "I think it's pretty. And Sirius would like it!"  
  
"Sirius," scoffed Hermione, "yeah, like I care."  
  
"You should care," Lily frowned at her, "and if you don't, why are you with him?"  
  
Eagar to change the subject, Hermione hurriedly picked up another dress. "This one's nice." It was shimmery green with silver beading.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking of wearing that one!" Lily forgot about scrutinizing Hermione's love life as she took the dress and held it against her body. "What do you think?"  
  
"It brings out your eyes," said Hermione, "just perfect!" She was filled with nostalgia as she remembered how Harry's green dress robes had the same effect on his eyes.  
  
Lily grinned. "Thanks, Hera. But we still need to find one for you."  
  
Hermione eyed the other dresses. They were all brightly colored, and none but the one Lily was holding suited her tastes. "Do you have anymore?"  
  
"Oh, I do!" Lily returned to her wardrobe and started rummaging again. "But it's really dull and boring, quite old-ladyish really. I got it from my grandma." She pulled out a dress from the very back. "Here it is."  
  
Taking it in her hands, Hermione instantly fell in love with the dress. It was very elegant and refined. The color was absolutely perfect-a really dark violet, almost black. The material was solid on top, but below the waist it was layers of sheer silky fabric. The collar ran horizontally from shoulder to shoulder, and the skirt was cut very straight. A smooth robe accompanied the dress, the sleeves ran all the way to the hands where they hooked onto the middle finger, and the back ran at least two feet lower than the hem, so it would trail behind the wearer. Overall, it was classically beautiful. Lily noticed Hermione's reverence and grinned. "I never liked it because it clashes with my hair, but it may be just right for you!" Hermione nodded. "You know, if you like it that much, you can just have it."  
  
Hermione raised her gaze from the dress and regarded Lily. "You can't be serious. Do you know how valuable a dress like this would be?"  
  
Lily laughed. "I have countless dress robes, and I'll never wear that one. I'm giving it to you, and I won't take no for an answer!" Hermione readily accepted, and rushed over to hug Lily.  
  
As they tried on the gowns, talked about hairstyles, and made plans for makeup and nail polish; Hermione realized that she was actually having fun. She was still dreading going to the ball with Sirius, but overall it may not be such a bad experience.  
  
The girls stayed in the dorm for most of the day, making plans for the big event. Lily started to talk about dates, and Hermione tried with no avail to convince her to go with James. Finally they decided to just go as a group, which relieved Hermione greatly, as it would free her from Sirius. After that night, the days flew by until it was finally time for the ball.  
  
*****  
  
James took a sip of his pumpkin juice, looking around the Hall. He hadn't wanted to go to the dance at all, but his friends hounded him until he obliged. They had originally wanted to go as a large group, but he couldn't stand the thought of attending the ball with Hera-even with other people along. So he had asked Sarah Wallywick, a chaser from Gryffindor. Sarah was a nice enough girl, but not one he would never consider as anything other than an acquaintance.  
  
He set down the glass and surveyed the room. Sarah was currently dancing with some guy from Ravenclaw. James couldn't care less; he'd rather be on his own. His eyes focused on Bellatrix Black, and he was filled with hatred. She was dancing with one of the Lestrange brothers-he could never tell them apart. Snape was settled in a corner, talking with a younger Slytherin boy who James recognized as Sirius's brother. Quickly tearing this eyes away from them, he looked for his friends. Remus had retired to the Gryffindor quarters a while back, and Lily was dancing with Peter-who had never looked happier. "Where's the perfect couple?" he muttered bitterly to himself. They weren't on the dance floor. He sighed, telling himself he didn't care. But as he reached once again for his drink, something caught his eye.  
  
There she was-hands on her hips and frowning at Sirius. But James wasn't concerned with her expression. She looked astonishing. Her dress robes were of a deep purple and her silky hair cascaded down her back. He rapidly shook his head and turned back to his pumpkin juice, trying to ignore her. But he couldn't. His feet automatically started walking closer to the pair, until he could hear their conversation.  
  
"Sirius!" her voice was half whining and half scolding. "What is your problem? We've only danced twice all night! I'm tired of sitting out."  
  
Sirius was much more concerned with the snack table than his date's happiness. "You can dance with someone else, you know," he said, his mouth full of food.  
  
She frowned even deeper. "I have. I danced with Remus more than you, for goodness sake!"  
  
Sirius was starting to get irritated. All he wanted to do was chill out, not be berated. He sighed, looked for a moment as if he was about to give in, and scanned the hall. His eyes conveniently fell on his best friend, who was now only a few feet away. Grinning, he grabbed Hermione and shoved her right into James. "Here," he said, "you haven't danced with him yet. Have fun kids." With that, he briskly walked in the other direction before he could hear any words of dissent.  
  
Hermione had lost her balance when thrust by Sirius, and fell right into James. He instinctively put out his arms to catch her, and they landed around her waist. Her hands, which had involuntarily raised themselves to break her fall, were braced against his chest. Turning bright red, she looked into his eyes for a brief moment. They were scowling, showing scrutiny and disapproval.  
  
Exhaling in frustration, she tore her eyes away and started to walk in the opposite direction. Before she could get very far, however, James's hand darted out and grabbed hers. His eyes were still sullen, yet he led her to the dance floor without a word.  
  
Keeping hold of her one hand, he placed his other lightly on her waist, as if he was afraid to touch her. Afraid, Hermione thought, or disgusted. She hesitantly put her hand on the very edge of his shoulder, making the least contact as possible.  
  
And they danced. They were silent, they avoided eye contact, but they danced. Everything around them blurred as they held onto each other, their bodies moving as one. James's grip on her hand was tightening, and Hermione could tell from his tensed body that he was thinking everything he had written just a week ago.  
  
She couldn't stop herself, no matter how hard she tried. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but right there on the dance floor just inches from James, she began to cry. It started as a couple sniffles, then elevated to full blown sobs.  
  
James felt her body shaking, and looked down at her. The look on her face made his heart sink. All of the sudden, his anger left. He had been so bitter, but seeing her as upset as she was, he could have no such feelings. The animosity was replaced with that feeling he had when Bellatrix and Snape had first stolen her Time Turner-the feeling that he would protect her at all costs.  
  
Much to Hermione's surprise, James wrapped his arms around her. He held her there on the dance floor, his hands running across her back reassuringly. She wept without inhibition now, clutching his shoulders. They stopped all movement, and for a minute just stood there. Then Hermione broke free. She looked into his eyes, confused and scared.  
  
"James..." she began, "...I..." Not knowing what to say, she silently walked off the dance floor and out of the hall, leaving behind a very disappointed James Potter.  
  
Walking down the corridor, through the portrait hole, and up the stairs; Hermione allowed no thoughts to enter her head. She felt that if she even briefly dwelled on the situation she would go running back to the Great Hall and into James's arms.  
  
She allowed herself to cry, though. Considering the situation, she didn't even know exactly what she was crying about. All she wanted was to curl into a ball on her bed and go to sleep, leaving all the problems to be dealt with in the morning. Entering her room, she closed the door behind her.  
  
But the dorm wasn't empty. There was someone standing against the wall in the shadows. She gasped and started to run out of the room, before a voice stopped her.  
  
"Hera, wait."  
  
She stopped, shocked. The voice was so distinctive, yet she could not believe it. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Remus Lupin. 


	15. Confessions

Chapter Fifteen: Confessions  
  
"R-Remus?" Hermione was confused. She eyed him warily as she slowly backed towards the doorway. "What are you doing?" Her hand tightened around the knob, and she was ready to bolt if the need arose.  
  
Remus took a step forward, extending his hand as if to stop her. "Hera, I just want to talk."  
  
She regarded him, bewildered. "Why?" She had hardly talked to Remus, because everything about him reminded her of the future. He was exactly the same.  
  
"Why?" he sounded slightly exasperated. "Because you're miserable, that's why."  
  
"Say's who?" she retorted, angry at him for deciding how she felt.  
  
"Says your eyes!" Remus was becoming irate. It was so obvious that she didn't have any feelings for Sirius, yet she continued their relationship and became confrontational when approached about it. "What are you doing with Sirius, anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked evasively as she warily took a seat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Remus sat across from her, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning in. "You're in love with James," he said accusingly.  
  
Hermione gasped. Were her feelings really that evident?  
  
"But it doesn't make sense," Remus continued. "What you're doing isn't even selfish; I can tell it's torture for you. The only one the situation really benefits is Sirius. So tell me why you stay with him."  
  
She shook her head. "There's nothing to tell."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something."  
  
"No!" she abruptly stood, refusing to make eye contact. But she had to admit, "there's a lot you don't know about me, Remus."  
  
He also stood. "Then tell me."  
  
"I can't," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Hera, we all have things to hide." He walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "But it makes it so much better to talk about it. I held a secret inside myself for a long time when I first came to Hogwarts." He withdrew his hand and sat, looking contemplative. "I thought that I could never tell anyone, and it just ate me up inside. Finally I told James, Sirius, and Peter; it felt so good." He grinned. "Your problem is probably nothing compared to mine. You would never guess..."  
  
"You're a werewolf." Oops. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Hermione regretted saying them.  
  
"What!" Remus's eyes grew large, and he jumped to her feet, grabbing her wrist. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," she muttered, jerking her arm away and walking to the other side of the room.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus growled. "I should have known he would have told you."  
  
"No! It wasn't him!"  
  
"Then who was it?" Remus was walking back and forth, very agitated.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "It was...well, it was you." She realized how silly her words sounded.  
  
Remus stopped his pacing and looked at her like she was mad. "I think I would have remembered that," he said sarcastically.  
  
She shook her head. "You did tell me! It was three years ago."  
  
He once again shot her that look. "You weren't here three years ago, Hera."  
  
"I've attended Hogwarts since first year," she said. What was she getting herself into? Hermione knew that once she started telling her story she couldn't stop. But she didn't want to. She just had to tell someone. And of all the people in the past, she trusted Remus the most- not only to understand but also to keep quiet about it.  
  
Remus was completely dumfounded. "But Dumbledore said that you were a new student this year. You couldn't have always attended. Did you look differently? Were you in another house?"  
  
She shook her head. "I was exactly the same. But you..." she broke off.  
  
"Hera," he came right up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder encouragingly. "You can tell me."  
  
She tore her eyes off the ground and looked into his genuine face. "You might want to sit down, this will take awhile." Hermione took a deep breath and started to talk.  
  
Almost an hour later, Remus looked at her in utter shock. "So you're from the future?" She nodded. "That is so cool!" Hermione laughed. He wrinkled his brow, deep in thought. "But it still doesn't explain why you can't be with James."  
  
"Because I don't want to change the future, of course."  
  
Remus still had a feeling that she was still hiding something. "But that's not true, otherwise why would you go out with Sirius? That would change the future as much as a relationship with James. It doesn't fit."  
  
"I can't tell you!" she exclaimed. Hermione was convinced that she should not tell him about the futures of Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius. He would try to prevent it, tell the others, beat up Peter, or do something of the sort. It was way too risky.  
  
Remus couldn't believe she was still holding back. "Hera...err...Hermione, you can tell me. I won't act any differently."  
  
"Yes you will!" Hermione cried. "I know you will! I would if I were you. It's awful, Remus, just awful."  
  
"I promise that I will keep the information between you and I, and not do anything to try to change the future." His eyes were too sincere for her to resist.  
  
"Well, you know that friend who I was talking about: Harry?" Remus nodded. "Well, his full name is Harry Potter. He's James and Lily's son."  
  
Remus's mouth hung open. "You're kidding me! James and Lily? No way!"  
  
Hermione ignored his shock (it was quite expected) and continued. "You see, in the future there's this wizard, a very evil wizard who calls himself 'Voldemort.' He rises to power and just goes on a killing spree, murdering all kinds of witches and wizards and muggles. No one could stop him, not even the most powerful aurors. Everyone who crossed his path died. Everyone, that is, but Harry. One night Voldemort broke into James and Lily's house, and tired to cast the killing curse on baby Harry but it somehow rebounded. He wasn't killed, but almost all his power was gone, and his reign of terror was over, at least for the time being."  
  
"Everyone who crosses his path dies?" Remus swallowed hard. "So...James and Lily...?" Hermione hung her head and nodded. His face twisted with sorrow. "What about Sirius?" he quietly asked, his voice cracking.  
  
Hermione avoided his eyes. "Sirius was accused of giving information to Voldemort that led to their murders, and put in Azkaban."  
  
This couldn't be... "Sirius? I don't believe it!"  
  
"Of course you don't, because it's not true. He was innocent. Harry and I helped him escape during our third year." Hermione smiled at the memory.  
  
"Well, if Sirius didn't do it, then who did?"  
  
Hermione sighed. She had to tell him. "Remember that you said you wouldn't act any different around anyone else? Well you better keep that promise. It was Peter."  
  
Silence filled the room. "I shoulda known," muttered Remus, "that little rat." He observed her worried expression. "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise. Besides, if I tried to save us I'd probably end up making things worse anyway. So you helped Sirius escape, eh? Has he given that Pettigrew what he deserves yet?"  
  
"Ummm," Hermione didn't know how to say it. "Remus, I'm sorry, but Sirius was killed too, while protecting Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange, who you'll know as Bellatrix Black, murdered him."  
  
"I saw it in her all along," Remus sighed, "there's no doubt that she has the power to kill without any remorse at all, and she's been seething ever since Sirius left the family."  
  
"Getting back to the point," Hermione was eager to change the subject, "you see why I can't be with James. The whole world is at stake!"  
  
Remus thought hard for a minute, then started to talk, "I don't know if that's true. Here's my reasoning: we can not intentionally do anything to save or change the future, or even to preserve it. We just have to live day by day-in the present."  
  
"That's easy enough for you to say." Hermione started to cry. She had been doing that a lot lately. "But this isn't my present. The future is my present."  
  
He sighed. "This is your present now, isn't it? In the end the decision is yours and only yours. But no matter what you end up deciding, I will support you one hundred percent."  
  
"Oh Remus!" she threw her arms around him. "You're such a great friend!"  
  
He returned the hug. "See, aren't you glad you told me?"  
  
As stood in the middle of the room embracing, it had to be that exact moment that Lily chose to walk into the room. "Hera! Remus! What are you doing?"  
  
"Just talking," Remus said quickly. "Hera was having problems dealing with her past...and future too," he threw her a wink. "Well, ladies, I'm turning in," he walked to the door. "What are you going to do, Hera?"  
  
Hermione smiled. Even though everything was so uncertain, she felt assured. "I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well, whatever your decision is, it will be the right one. No one controls your future but you." With another wink, he headed down the stairs. "Goodnight, ladies!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Lily was befuddled. "What was that all about?"  
  
Hermione giggled and whapped her with a pillow. "None of your business, Evans."  
  
After a vicious pillow fight, which was just what Hermione needed, she lay in bed reflecting on her conversation with Remus. In the still of the night, she made a decision. "There's no turning back now," Hermione whispered into her pillow as she drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Amends

Chapter Sixteen: Amends  
  
The next day was Saturday, and Hermione woke up ready to do what she knew needed to be done. She threw on some clothes, briefly ran a brush through her hair, and headed down to the common room. Sirius was sprawled on a couch, looking impatient. Upon seeing her, he smiled and jumped to his feet. "Let's go, I'm starving."  
  
Hermione hesitated, but only for a minute. "Wait, Sirius, we need to talk."  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked offhandedly as he headed toward the portrait hole.  
  
It was now or never. "This isn't working out." Hermione nervously played with the hem of her skirt, her heart pounding against her chest. She had never broken up with anyone before.  
  
Sirius stopped, and turned around. His expression was unreadable. "What isn't?"  
  
"Us." She braced herself for his reply.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He shrugged and continued walking out into the corridor.  
  
"What?" Hermione wasn't going to let him get off so easily. "You aren't upset?"  
  
Sirius shrugged again. "Not much I can do about it, is there? And being upset won't help a thing. Besides, it's like you've set me free." He stopped, put his hands on his hips, and stuck out his chest like a super hero. "Watch out, women of Hogwarts! None are safe with Sirius Black the bachelor on the loose!"  
  
Hermione paused, not sure if she should be insulted or relieved. She stared intently at Sirius, but the look on his face send her into a fit of laughter. She figured that there was no point in being offended; his reaction was better than she could have ever imagined. At least he wasn't mad. "Sirius, you're the best!" She wrapped him in a big bear hug.  
  
"Hey now, none of that," he said, pushing her away with a grin. "What would James say?"  
  
Hermione froze. "What!?!"  
  
"James Potter-you know, the man you love?" Sirius crossed his arms raised one eyebrow, leaning against the wall.  
  
She was shocked. "You know?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "It's soooo obvious."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, she scowled at him. "Then why didn't you stop our relationship?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "You're a great kisser, that's why."  
  
With an indignant groan, she slapped him on his arm. "You dog!"  
  
"That's the Hera I know!" he said, shoving her out the door. "Now go get 'em, Tiger. I saw your lover boy heading out with his broom this morning."  
  
Walking through the corridors, Hermione couldn't believe things went so well with Sirius. Unfortunately, the brooding feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that it wouldn't go so smoothly with James.  
  
She stepped outside into the cold, pulling her robes tight around her body. As she headed to the Quidditch field she observed that James was the only one in the sky. He was flying vigorously, as if attempting to blow off some steam.  
  
Hermione stepped into the bleachers and sat there alone, watching him. A pang in her heart reminded her of that day which now seemed so long ago when she watched Harry flying. A part of her longed to just return to those days, when her biggest worries consisted of too much homework and problems with a slimy professor. Hermione sighed and sat in a sad silence for a long time.  
  
James was so caught up in his flying that he didn't notice her. Eventually he came to a rest mid-air, stopping to catch his breath, and saw her.  
  
She was looking at her hands, which lay on her lap. He couldn't make out her expression. After a slight hesitation, James flew down to the bleachers, stepping off his broom and standing before her. With pain he recalled the ball the night before. His pride had been hurt-badly. "What do you want," he asked cruelly, "another dance?"  
  
The comment pierced her thoroughly, but she was determined for him to hear her out. She stood. "James, I love you."  
  
His eyebrow rose and he frowned. "What?"  
  
She shivered- not only because of the bitterly cold air, but also because of the icy look James was giving her. "You heard me: I love you."  
  
James just stood there and stared at her, not knowing what to make of her declaration. Suddenly he noticed her shiver. He let his eyes drift over her body. Her skin was pale, her lips were turning blue, and she was shaking from head to toe. She was only wearing a thin robe over her clothes. "Where's your cloak?" James asked with more annoyance than concern.  
  
Hermione looked exasperated. Here she was pouring out her heart and he was worried about her fashion sense. "It doesn't matter! I'm trying to fix things here!"  
  
James was shocked, wondering what she meant by "fix." That would have to wait, however. Currently his top priority was getting her inside the castle. "C'mon," he said, taking her hand. "Let's get you warm."  
  
Hermione felt that she had no choice but to obey, if she wanted him to hear her out. His hand was as cold as his voice, not warm and comforting as it had once been.  
  
He brought her to the kitchen and the house elves prepared some hot chocolate. They sat next to each other, on the same bench where they had kissed, at least two feet separating their bodies. Hermione reflected on how this was sure to go down as one of the most awkward moments in history. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Her brown eyes demanded honesty.  
  
He sighed, shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and said, "You confuse me so much. First you acted like you fancied me, then just as friends, then you virtually ignore me...and now you say that you love me." He watched her, emotion filling his eyes. She stared into her mug, refusing to look at him. "What about Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"Sirius," she smiled, "has probably moved on to the next victim. I never had any real feelings for him."  
  
"But why?" James asked, "why were you with him for so long?"  
  
At last Hermione brought her eyes to meet his. She wanted to be totally honest, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth about the future. It would just make things so much more convoluted, if that was possible. But she still loved him, and wanted to be with him more than anything. She sighed, searching for an answer. "I don't know. I was scared I guess."  
  
"Of what?" he asked softly. She noticed that he was sitting right next to her now, but didn't remember either of them moving.  
  
"Of this," she quietly said, leaning in and covering his lips with her own.  
  
James was astonished, yet he kissed back. All of their feelings that had been bottled up for so long were released in this one perfect kiss. It was brief, however, as James pulled away after a few seconds. She searched his eyes with her own, fearing that he would reject her. He simply smiled softly, gently brushed his fingertips across her cheek and whispered, "I love you too, Hera."  
  
For so long she had wanted to hear those words out of his mouth, to know that he truly felt the same, not like Harry who never saw her as more than a buddy. Smiling, Hermione noticed something forming in his eyes: tears. With a teasing tone, she asked, "You're not going to cry, James, are you?"  
  
"No!" he unconvincingly asserted with a timid smile. "Are you?"  
  
"Oh, never," she said.  
  
They just smiled at each other for a minute or two before they fell into each others' arms and were engulfed with sobs of complete and utter happiness.  
  
(A/N: Ah, I could just end it here and everything could be all nice and happy. Fortunately (or unfortunately, perhaps?) I'm not a warm-and-fuzzy type of girl, and I'm mad at Hermione for making a dumb decision, so let's throw in some antagonists, shall we?) 


	17. Evil on the Horizon

Chapter Seventeen: Evil on the Horizon  
  
Bellatrix Black strolled into the Slytherin common room. "I'm bored," she said snobbishly.  
  
Severus Snape peered up from the potions book he had been reading. "Where have you been all day?"  
  
Bellatrix looked around cautiously and grabbed Snape, pulling him into a corner where no one could see. "Look," she said proudly, pulling back the sleeve of her robe.  
  
Snape observed his arm. "What is it?"  
  
"Well," began Bellatrix, looking from side to side again and lowering his voice. "Have you ever heard of Voldemort?" Snape shook his head. "What about Tom Riddle?"  
  
"The name rings a bell," admitted Snape. "Didn't he get an award or something?"  
  
She nodded. "But there is so much more to it than you know. Tom Riddle is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and even better-he's dark." An evil grin spread on her face. "Something is going to happen-something big. But first we're raising support. Rodolphus took me to see him today. This..." she pointed to her arm, "this is a mark of loyalty."  
  
"What do you mean 'something big?'" Snape's interest was peaked.  
  
"All I can say for now is that muggles and mudbloods better watch their backs. In a few years, all hell will break loose. I'll introduce you to Voldemort sometime. I'm sure you two would get along just fine."  
  
Snape beamed. Sure it seemed like there was something fishy about the whole thing, but that's the way it all worked. Never finding acceptance in his peers as a child, he had turned to the dark arts for solace. Power was like a drug, the more you had, the more you wanted.  
  
The look of boredom returned to his female companion's face. "But nothing is going to happen for at least another year or two. What are we going to do until then?"  
  
Snape thought for a moment, then dug into his pockets. He produced a small hourglass attached to a delicate gold chain. "There's some Gryffindors we've been itching to torture." Bellatrix returned his sinister sneer.  
  
*****  
  
James and Hermione walked hand in hand down the hallway; unable to tear their eyes from each other or wipe the blissful smiles off their faces. They stopped abruptly when two dark figures blocked their path.  
  
"I see you've moved on from my cousin, Ranger," Bellatrix Black said smoothly. "I can't say I blame you, but I'd hardly say that this is an improvement."  
  
"But now the question is," Snape stepped close to Hermione, way too close for comfort, "who will be next? Pettigrew or Lupin?"  
  
"How dare you," growled James, stepping forward. But the two Slytherins ignored him, focusing every once of their disdain on Hermione. Bellatrix grinned evilly at her as she stepped beside Snape.  
  
"Well, I guess that this means nothing to you anymore," she said mockingly, outstretching her hand.  
  
Upon seeing what he held, Hermione gasped. "Give that to me!" she demanded, reaching for her Time Turner. She grasped it, but before she could draw her hand away, Bellatrix closed her fingers over Hermione's. Her grip was vise- like, and her long, sharp nails dug in deep. Hermione cried out in pain.  
  
James's temper was boiling. "Let her go!" he ordered. He was still ignored.  
  
"How bad do you want your little trinket?" Snape asked, bringing his hand to Hermione's hair. Seeing that pushed James over the edge. He couldn't believe this goon had the audacity to assault the woman he loved right in front of him. Without thinking twice, he drew his wand, pointed it straight at Snape, and yelled, "Stupefy!" Snape's body fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
James quickly turned his wand on Bellatrix, who was gaping at the scene but still holding on to Hermione. "Let her go, unless you want to end up like your friend here," James's voice was spiteful and remorseless. She hesitantly dropped Hermione's hand, Time Turner and all, scowling at James. "Let's get out of here, Hera," said James.  
  
They walked in relative silence until they reached the portrait hole. Hermione turned to James. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
James smiled, placing a hand affectionately on her cheek. "I would do anything for you," he said, leaning in to kiss her. She did the same, until they both became conscious of the Fat Lady watching them intently. Hermione blushed and James laughed, uttering the password. The Fat Lady swung open, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"After you," said James, stepping aside to let Hermione in first.  
  
"Umm, James, could I have a moment to myself?" she asked, grasping the Time Turner in her hand.  
  
James smiled with understanding. "Of course, Hera," he said. "Just stay out of trouble.  
  
"Oh, I doubt those two will dare to come within ten feet of me for awhile," she laughed, pecking him on the cheek. "See you at dinner."  
  
Hermione walked to the end of the corridor, and then started to run. She just ran, not concerned where she was going, her only goal to get as far away from the castle as possible. She reached a far corner of the forest, and content that no one else was around, she finally dared to open her fingers.  
  
The time tuner shimmered in the sun. She held her breath as she examined it. Closing her eyes, Hermione moaned. It would all be so much easier if Bellatrix and Snape had simply destroyed it. Or even better yet, she thought, used it. A giggle escaped her lips at the thought of the two prats being transported back a few decades.  
  
Thoughts of reality interrupted her daydreams. Unfortunately, they hadn't used the Time Turner. And now she would be held responsible for any decisions. She had the ability to fix it all- two turns would bring her to the present, and no one would have to know.  
  
Hermione sighed, wishing that she had never taken that risk. It was supposed to be simple enough-go back to the past, have a little fun, then promptly return to the present. She buried her head in her hands. Why did she have to fall in love?  
  
"Oh Harry," she whispered, starting to cry. "I'm so sorry." She loved Harry so much, but in a different way than James. He was her friend, and that was all. And even if she went back to the future, she could never love him like she loved James.  
  
Fingering the Time Turner, she confirmed the decision she had made the other night. She didn't care about the future, about Harry, about Voldemort. All she cared about was being with James. Hermione knew it was selfish, and she would probably regret it later. But this was love.  
  
She threw the Time Turner to the ground and brought her foot upon it. Stomping over and over, even after all the glass was shattered, tears rolled down her face. Looking at the remains of the only devise that could make things right again, she sunk to her knees and sobbed, wondering if it was worth it, if she just sealed the fate of the world for the sake of love.  
  
*****  
  
Bellatrix Black was beyond mad. Snape had never seen anyone so furious as he observed his friend digging through a trunk in her room. He glanced nervously around. Of course he was a Slytherin and considered himself above the rules, but all the same he felt a bit uncomfortable in the girl's dormitory. But there was no chance of him saying so, as Bellatrix's rage was evidenced by her throwing parchment and books in every direction. Finally, she found what she had been searching for.  
  
Bellatrix stood, proudly holding an old book. "Potter is going to pay," she snarled, sitting at her desk.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Snape asked, "What were you planning?"  
  
"Well, we could do whatever we wanted to him, but it would not have the same effect as if we did something to his little whore Ranger," she flipped through the books intently, her eyes racing across the page. She finally found it, stretching a long, white finger on the page. "Yes, my friend, Potter is going to pay."  
  
Snape's eyes followed Bellatrix's finger, until they landed on the words "Imperius Curse." 


	18. Shattered Time

Chapter Eighteen: Shattered Time  
  
Completely oblivious to the rising threat, James Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table and hastily searched the faces, looking rather worried. "What's up?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of food.  
  
"It's Hera...I haven't seen her since this afternoon. She said that she wanted a couple of minutes alone after we got her necklace back, but I haven't seen her since."  
  
Remus Lupin jumped in shock. "Her Time Tur...err, necklace?" He received odd looks from around the table, but ignored them as he ran out of the hall.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Don't know what's with him lately." His confused look quickly turned into a mischievous grin. "So, James, did you convince your parents to let us stay here over Christmas?" Thoughts of missing Hermione disappeared as the boys schemed of pranks to pull and people to bother over the coming break.  
  
Remus raced through the corridors, thoughts streaming through his head. "Did she actually do it? I thought she had decided to stay. How will I explain this to everyone? I doubt that they'll believe me if I told them that she just returned to the future." He didn't notice the figure sitting outside the Gryffindor common room. That is, didn't notice until he tripped right over it.  
  
He pulled himself off the ground. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I was a bit..." he looked at the figure, and his face lit up with recognition. "Hermione!" he yelled, "I thought you were..."  
  
Hermione abruptly stood and hushed him. "Keep it down! You know you should call me Hera if you're going to scream my name."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," Remus turned red in embarrassment. "I just...I thought you had done it. You know, gone to the future. But I guess you didn't." He looked at her and cocked his head. "What are you doing in the hallway?"  
  
"I know it sounds silly, but I forgot the password." She looked down at her feet, which were shifting back and forth. Remus just now noticed the dried tears on her cheeks and sad tones in her voice. He sighed. No girl so young should have to face the burdens and decisions that she did.  
  
Remus gently took her hand and uttered the password. "C'mon, let's talk," he said, leading her into the common room.  
  
*****  
  
James and Sirius marched through the hall, the aura following them was the one of carelessness and pride that always did. They were, after all, notorious around the school, far above anyone else in their year, and unregistered animagi...they had done it all by themselves, too! Lately, their friendship had been lacking, especially with Sirius and "Hera" being together. But now nothing stood between the two, and their bond of mischief and friendship was at an all time peak. As usual, Peter was a couple of steps behind them, looking like a sad puppy dog being ignored by his master. The two of them and Remus were staying over break, but Peter was forced to go to his grandmother's house. Not only that, but the girls were staying, too. Lily would be left defenseless against those three brutes, and who knew what they would try. Peter seethed with anger and jealousy as he watched the two boys in front of him, knowing he would never fit in.  
  
When they reached the portrait hole, Sirius stepped back. "Got a date with a Hufflepuff," he said with a wink as he slipped away. James laughed and Peter looked disgusted. As they stepped into the room, they suddenly realized where "Hera" had been during dinner- she was sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped around Remus.  
  
"Oh, this will be good," said Peter under his breath, taking a seat in the corner where he could observe it all. He quickly looked for Lily, but remembering that once again she had an unwarranted potions detention, he turned back to the scene that was sure to transpire in front of him.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded James, his voice firm. The couple on the couch abruptly parted. His anger was immediately gone when he saw the look on both their faces. "Oh Hera," his voice softened, "I'm sorry, I just assumed..." He sat down next to her and brought a hand to her face, gently brushing away the tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to comfort you. Guess I make a lousy boyfriend."  
  
The grin on James's face was lopsided and goofy, the same one that she had fell in love with, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she threw her arms around his neck. "Everything's fine, James, I was just talking to Remus here about my family and friends." She pulled back, the sad look returning to her face. "I just today realized that I'll never see them again."  
  
Peter stood up and walked to the room he shared with the other boys. So much for a show. The three stared after him. "What's with him?" asked Remus.  
  
"His parents won't let him stay for break," said James. "Mine, on the other hand..."  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"And me too," grinned Remus, "and Sirius is of course the same as James, seeing how they live together, and Lily also got permission. We all told our parents about you and managed to convince them to let us stay."  
  
Hermione smiled bigger than she ever remembered smiling before. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever wish for!"  
  
*****  
  
Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones staying. Across the castle, Bellatrix Black paced the Slytherin girl's dormitory in an air of anticipation and malice.  
  
"We'll do it over Christmas break," she said to Snape, who was reading the book she had previously shown him. "I heard that git Potter saying that they're all going to stay. Not only that, but we're expecting a visitor." Snape looked at her inquisitively, and Bellatrix sat next to him, lowering her voice. "Voldemort himself."  
  
Snape was shocked. "How did you pull that off?"  
  
"Well," Her chest puffed with pride, and she made sure that her sleeve was rolled up for all to see where her loyalties lie. "Voldemort is rallying support around the country, and needs lots of people to follow him and commit to the dark cause in order for everything to work out effectively. It just so happens that the day after Christmas he'll be in the area, in the Forbidden Forest to be exact."  
  
"This is all too good," said Snape, an evil look on his face.  
  
"You have no idea, my friend," Bellatrix stood and returned to her pacing. "Not only will you be able to get your mark, but just imagine how horrified the 'dream team' would be if their little slut got one too."  
  
"You don't mean..." Snape grinned wickedly. This was much better that he had imagined.  
  
"Of course I do!" Bellatrix's spiteful sneer matched Snape's. "We just have to keep on practicing the Imperious Curse, and come the holiday, Potter and company will have quite the Christmas gift-right the arm of little Hera." 


	19. Sacrifice

Chapter Nineteen: Sacrifice  
  
"Where did it all go?" Hermione asked herself as she pulled her robes tight around her body. Christmas had come and gone in a blur. But walking around campus on December 26, the memories of the previous day brought warmth to her body. It had been one of the happiest times she could ever remember. Harry and Ron were great friends, but she shared something deeper with Lily and the Marauders. She had barely missed her once best friends as she sat among her new buddies, opening presents and throwing balls of wrapping paper and ribbon at each other. It had been a perfect day. Short, but perfect.  
  
And now they were all sleeping. Last night was a full moon; so all the guys were exhausted from their escapades. Lily and Hermione stayed up all night talking, so Lily was also in a deep slumber. But Hermione couldn't seem to sleep in. She was too happy to sleep. She had never known the friendship she found in Lily and Remus, the mischief she found in Sirius (who had adopted Hermione as his "apprentice" and was showing her the tricks of the trade), or the love she found in James. Even Peter had redeemable qualities.  
  
Hermione worried about the future from time to time, the rise of Lord Voldemort and who would stop him if Harry didn't exist. But she assured herself that it would turn out okay. She had the drop on Voldie- she knew the future. Somehow it would all work out for good. Hermione shivered at the thought that he was probably rising to power this very minute, just waiting for the perfect time to make his first strike.  
  
As if on cue, two people in dark robes and silver and green scarves stepped into her path. Hermione sighed. These two were getting to be quite annoying. "Out of the way you gits," she growled, pushing past Bellatrix and Snape.  
  
"You're not getting away so easy this time, Ranger," Snape growled as he grabbed her arm. Hermione flinched; his grip was tighter than usual. And the glare in his eyes was more malicious. Before they had just been a pain, a couple bullies not unlike any other. But today something was different. They had an air of pure evil about them.  
  
"Let go of me," her voice was not as strong as she wanted it to be. Rather, it was more of a squeak. Bellatrix, sensing her fear, grinned sadistically as she drew her wand and started walking forward menacingly  
  
*****  
  
James woke up with a start. Something wasn't right, he could just sense it. "Hera," he muttered, jumping to his feet and running to the door. In the process, he woke up Remus.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" Remus asked sleepily, but the look of panic in James's eyes answered him. "Hera...is she okay?"  
  
"I don't think so," answered James, "I can't explain it, I just feel that something is up."  
  
Remus contemplated his friend before answering. "It could be nothing, but it won't hurt to check. Let's go to the girls' dorm."  
  
Grabbing the invisibility cloak, they were off. As they burst through the door, their worst fears were confirmed when they saw an empty bed. James lost it.  
  
"Lily!" He tore away from Remus, walked over to her bed, reached down and shook the sleeping redhead. She woke abruptly and started to scream. James became even more panicked.  
  
"James!" Remus yelled from the door, where James had left him. "The cloak!" James hastily swept off his covering, revealing himself to Lily.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, still half asleep. "Where's Hera?"  
  
James's hands dropped from Lily's shoulders, and his eyes fell to her blanket. "That's what I was hoping you would tell me," he whispered.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, Sirius and Peter were woken up, and the whole gang was dressed and ready to scour the castle. Sirius muttered sleepily as he dragged through the common room. "She probably just went for a bite to eat or a walk. I don't get what the big deal is."  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Peter as he rubbed his eyes. "If I wasn't in my bed I doubt you guys would form a search party for me." He was quieted by James's deathly glare. Peter seethed in silence. He had been mad at them all ever since he found out that his parents were going to let him stay after all. Everyone had been so overjoyed when Sirius, James, and Remus announced they were staying for break, but when he did no one seemed to care a bit.  
  
Feeling the tension in the room, Remus tried to speak in a calm, even tone. "It's something, although I can't say what. I feel it, James feels it, Lily feels it, and there's no explaining it. You guys know how much they hate her." He didn't need to explain who he was referring to, as everyone in the room solemnly nodded. "So here's what we're going to do. Sirius- you look in the kitchen and Great Hall. Peter- check out the library. Lily- look around the corridors. James and I are going to the Slytherin common room."  
  
Without a word, the group started to head out, lead by Remus. He sighed deeply as he aimed to take his final step out the portrait hole before a figure darted in front of him and blocked his path.  
  
"Stop," said Lily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Remus gave her a confused look. "Out of the way, Lil, we can't waste any time."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Boys: always jumping into things. Am I the only one who realizes that we can find Hera without even leaving the room?" She sighed at the vacant expressions. "The MAP! Hello? You guys were the ones who made it! I swear, I don't know what is going through your mind when..." Lily was unable to finish her sentence, as all four boys darted to their dorm room. "I tell you," she huffed before taking off after them.  
  
*****  
  
"This way."  
  
Once again, Remus was the leader. He held the map and traveled at a pace that was half-walk half-run. The other three Marauders and Lily hurried after. Remus didn't remember the last time he felt so troubled. Seeing Hermione's name on the map right next to Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black told him that he was right to be so worried. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the map tightly, trying to maintain his composure.  
  
James was next in line. He could only see red, and his soul thirsted to hurt someone. He had never felt this way before- so angry, so vengeful, so protective. Everything was a blur around him, all he could see was the three dots on the map leading into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Sirius held his wand out in front of him, as if to hex the first thing that jumped in his path. He had enough of those two slimy Slytherin gits. This was the last straw: when he got his hands on them this time...  
  
Lily had tears in her eyes. She worried for her friend, and somehow felt responsible. She knew it wasn't really her fault, but she should have been more watchful of Hera, especially given that they were all expecting the Slytherins to pull something on her.  
  
Peter was worried about Hera, too. She had always been nice, even if she tended to ignore him. But who didn't? His question was answered by the flash of red hair in front of him. Lily. So kind, so beautiful. All thoughts of the missing girl left his mind as he absently followed the red in front of him. He was jolted back to reality as he tripped over a root.  
  
Lily cried out, and went to Peter's side. The others weren't quite so sympathetic. "Get up!" Sirius demanded, stalking over as if to kick Peter's form lying on the ground. "We don't have time for clumsiness."  
  
With a look of hate, Peter got to his feet. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"  
  
All five teenagers turned in unison, taken aback at what they saw before them. Snape and Bellatrix stood with smug looks on their faces, their arms crossed over their chests. In between them, with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes that just didn't belong, stood Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong boys...and mudblood?" She asked mockingly. "Lost?"  
  
Five jaws simultaneously dropped open. "Don't drool, it's not flattering." Hermione continued as she walked up to James, lifted a hand to his face and snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"Hera..." he began, at a lost for words.  
  
"I came to tell you goodbye," she said, not a hint of sincerity in her voice as she walked back over to the Slytherins. Standing once again between them, she linked arms with the two, sneering at the quintet of Gryffindors who were still gaping and speechless. "I have no need for you muggle lovers anymore. I've discovered a power that is much more useful." She turned to her companions. "Shall we be off? We don't want to keep him waiting." They turned away and started heading back into the forest.  
  
Then Sirius did something. Something brash and sudden, like most of his actions were. And every time he did something like this, he always made things worse or got in trouble. But not this time. This time, it was the right thing to do.  
  
He stepped forward, his wand still raised, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" twice. The wands from Bellatrix and Snape's hands flew forward, and Sirius caught them. He started barking orders. "Peter, Lily, guard the two gits. Remus and James, keep an eye on Hera. Something's not right here."  
  
Not about to question Sirius, Peter and Lily stepped forward with their wands, backing Bellatrix and Snape against trees. Remus and James approached Hermione, whose hand had been reaching for her wand. She stopped as they approached her, and stared with a look of pure hatred.  
  
Sirius examined the wands in his hands. "Now which one is it," he muttered.  
  
"You're mad, Black," spat Hermione.  
  
Sirius ignored her, drawing his own wand and pointing it at one of the others he held. "Priori Incantatem!" he commanded. A small image emerged from the wand, one of Hermione. She was being controlled. "Just as I thought," said Sirius. "Deleterius," he added, and the image disappeared.  
  
"Imperius curse!" said Remus. "I should have known. Great thinking, Sirius."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione demanded, shoving James and Remus away. "I want to know!"  
  
"Hera, you've been under their control," said James, stepping up to her and raising his hand to her hair.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, pushing him away.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," Sirius pointed his wand at Hermione. She froze for a minute, then collapsed to the ground. James knelt down and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Hera?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to be slapped again.  
  
"James," she muttered, opening her eyes. "Oh James! I'm so sorry!"  
  
James smiled, holding her tightly. "That's okay. It's not your fault.  
  
Hermione smiled back, and turned to Sirius. "Sirius, thanks so much, I..." she stopped short. What was wrong with Sirius? He had a look of absolute terror on his face. Looking beyond the dark haired boy, she saw the same look on the faces of Remus, Peter, and Lily, who had dropped their wands, leaving the Slytherin duo unguarded. Snape and Bellatrix also had a peculiar look on their faces, but rather than horror it was one of triumph. "What is going on?" she asked, knowing that she'd find the answer if she turned around, dreading to look for that very same reason. She glanced behind her, seeing what she expected to see but horrified all the same.  
  
Directly behind Hermione, glaring down at her and James, was a tall, cloaked figure. The only part not covered by the dark robes were two thin, pale hands emerging from the sleeves, the face was completely covered by the shadow of the hood. But Hermione didn't need a clear look to know who it was. She knew by the presence of evil that his figure emitted, by the cold rush of air that accompanied this man. Hermione was staring, for the first time ever, directly at Voldemort himself.  
  
James's grip on Hermione tightened. "Get back, whoever you are!" he yelled. Hermione's breath grew short. Only she knew the seriousness of the situation, who they were really up against. This man would kill countless wizards and muggles, bring terror and distress to the whole world of magic, and murder the very man she was holding onto. This was no time to be brave.  
  
Bellatrix, now unguarded, stepped forward. "You fool," she spat at James. "You have no idea who this is. This..." she paused for dramatic effect..."this is Lord Voldemort."  
  
Sirius had finally regained his composure, and resumed his usual sarcastic manner. "And that's supposed to mean something to me? As far as I can tell, he's just another slimy git."  
  
Voldemort spoke. "You ignorant callow child! One day you shall all fear my name, it will strike terror in muggle and wizard alike, there will be no man who can stand at the mention of Voldemort."  
  
Sirius was now silent, and when good reason. Voldemort's voice had the effect that Hermione could only compare to that of a dementor. It chilled her down to the bones, made her feel like her every fear, every weakness was exposed. She wanted to run, wanted to hide, wanted to get as far away from that voice as possible.  
  
Surrounded now by silence, Voldemort grinned. "Good. Now that we understand each other," he took a step forward until he was towering directly above Hermione and James. "Is this the girl you told me about?" he asked. Bellatrix nodded. "Get up," Voldemort commanded. Hermione didn't move. "I said GET UP!" James jerked, and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Get in line," he commanded, indicating to where Snape and Bellatrix had corralled the other Gryffindors so they stood in a line. James and Hermione obeyed.  
  
Voldemort spoke to the group. "As I told you, one day I shall be great. Until that day I am raising support, support of wise wizards such as these two. And now I extend the offer to you." Bellatrix made an indignant noise of protest, but said nothing. "I offer this only once. I can give you unlimited power, unimaginable control. Along with me you will conquer the world. People will fear and obey you. There will come a time when you will be forced to choose sides. And mine is the winning side."  
  
Hermione knew his words were true. He would be powerful, and inspire fear. But it was the wrong path to take. A quick glance assured her that her companions felt the same way, and didn't buy Voldie's little speech. What she didn't see was Peter's thought process. He loved his friends, yet Voldemort's words had a certain allure to them.  
  
Voldemort sensed their stubbornness. "So none of you will accept my offer?" Peter hesitantly made a motion as if to step forward, but glanced at his friends and stepped back. "Very well," Voldemort continued, "then I shall let you go."  
  
James squeezed Hermione's hand, Lily let out a breath, and Sirius slapped Remus's back. Hermione, however, knew better than to be convinced, as did Remus. For the first time since Voldemort appeared, he spoke. "You can't expect us to believe you." He said boldly. You're just going to let us go?"  
  
"Yes I am," said Voldemort. "All but one, that is. I told you that all will be forced to choose sides, and you will all pay for your choice at one time or another. However one of you will pay now. Not only must I gain support of loyal wizards devoted to the cause, but I must become myself the most powerful of all. One can only become so powerful with a little...shall we say...outside help. On my own I could become big, but not big enough. For that I need to absorb the power of other strong wizards. With such combined power, one day I will be undefeatable."  
  
He sneered at the look on the faces before him. "No fear, children. I won't kill you all, not yet at least. At this point, I can only take in the power of one wizard for a period of time, for the synthesis process is long. So then the question is...who to choose. Any suggestions?" he looked at Bellatrix and Snape.  
  
The two looked at each other and shrugged. "It's all the same to us," said Snape nonchalantly, "pick any one and the rest of the lives will be ruined, too." He grinned sadistically.  
  
"Well then," continued Voldemort, surveying his choices. "I'll just have to choose for myself."  
  
"No, you don't." It was James who spoke, and he stepped forward. "I volunteer. I have great magical talent, am on the top of the class, can do any spell, and am even an animagi. I'll be best for your little cause."  
  
"James, no!" Hermione moved to stop him but Remus held her back.  
  
"Hera," James turned to Hermione and took her hand. "I love you. But I have to do this."  
  
All of the other students tensed, but they seemed to agree. Hermione searched the faces around her. No one was going to do anything. Remus shook his head, letting go of the grip on her shoulder. Peter paced nervously, Sirius silently looked at the ground, and Lily stood frozen. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. "You can't, James. I love you."  
  
"Enough chit chat," growled Voldemort. "Cease him." Bellatirx and Snape stepped forward, grabbing James's arms from both sides. They pulled him to a circle on the ground that Hermione hadn't previously noticed. It was drawn with a red liquid- most likely blood- and surrounded by strange markings and runes. "This will be quick and painless," said Voldemort, "with a flash, you will be gone, I will be more powerful, and your friends will be free."  
  
"No," Hermione weakly repeated, but she couldn't move. Lily reached down and held her hand, and Hermione squeezed back as she watched with horror as Voldemort slowly raised his wand and pointed it at James. 


	20. Hermione's Final Decision

Chapter Twenty: Hermione's Final Decision  
  
James couldn't die. He just couldn't. Hermione had already surrendered to the fact that she probably had permanently ruined any chance of Harry ever being born, and had done it for love. But now that love was being ripped away in front of her eyes, and in the end everyone lost. James was going to die; there was no question about it.  
  
Unless...  
  
Unless someone took his place. Voldemort required a sacrifice, not necessarily this sacrifice. It didn't have to be James, it could be anyone. It could be...her.  
  
And then it hit her. Hermione's mind flashed back to her third year at Hogwarts when she went three hours into the past with Harry. Harry had saved himself from the dementors when they went back in time. At first, she had been so angry with him, thinking that he was going to ruin the future. But as it turned out, them traveling to the past was already part of the future, and everything worked out in the end.  
  
And that was the case at this very moment, as Hermione's eyes filled with tears of realization at what she had to do. She was meant to travel back in time. She was meant to break the Time Turner. And now she was meant to do this.  
  
"Lily," she abruptly turned to the redhead beside her, who was looking lost and afraid. "Lily, it's alright," Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, realizing that their friendship had been one of the best things of her life. "It will all work out, I promise." Lily looked perplexed as Hermione tightly hugged her. "Take care of James for me," she said softly into her ear. "I know that you can love him just as much as I do."  
  
Hermione pulled away and looked nervously at the circle. Time was running out. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the clearing to do what she knew she had to do. She wasn't afraid. Rather, a calm was washed over her, a warm sensation telling her it was for the best. Yet there was still something holding her back, something tugging at her arm.  
  
Tugging at her arm? Hermione turned to see Remus latched onto her wrist. His eyes revealed that he knew what she was up to. "Hermione," he pleaded, "you don't have to do this. Please don't do this."  
  
"Remus." Hermione smiled at him reassuringly as she gently pulled his hand away from her arm. "I do have to do this. You'll understand one day." She put her hands on his shoulders, and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him on his forehead. "See you soon," she whispered, looking deep into his eyes before tearing away and running into the clearing.  
  
Time slowed as she reached the circle. It was as if it was all in slow motion: James's horrified look as she pushed him out and took his place; the others running after her in vain, trying to stop what she was meant to do; the evil laughs of Bellatrix and Snape; the surprised but satisfied look on Voldemort's face as he raised his wand and spoke the curse. The trance broke, and instead of slow motion the world sped into action. A flash came from Voldemort's wand, a green wind rushed upon her, and Hermione was knocked to her feet.  
  
All went dark. 


	21. Epilouge

*****Epilogue: Five years later*****  
  
A scrawny man with light brown hair sat in the waiting room of Lennox Community Hospital, his face hidden by a newspaper. Surrounding him were happy chatting relatives, all there to support the new arrival to their family. The man with the newspaper was the only one who did not belong. He sat in the corner, trying to be as invisible as possible.  
  
Just a couple months before he had been in a very similar situation, in another hospital not too far away. He sighed and shifted in his seat as he remembered that day. Memories now filled his mind, memories of sitting in the waiting room with two other men, and growing impatient as the hours passed. He flashed back to that day, when a doctor finally came in and admitted the men to the maternity ward to see their friends and the new addition to the family.  
  
The trio had walked into the room, and observed the redhead on the bed holding small bundle and the tall man with messy hair and glasses standing over her. The one with dark, wild eyes-Sirius Black-was thrilled, patting his buddy on the back and asking how long before he could give the new baby motorcycle lessons. The short, chubby man-Peter Pettigrew-seemed to be a combination of nervous and upset, with a hint of anger. His eyes darted around the room and he constantly shifted his weight. The third man, the one with light hair, walked right over to the hospital bed. The woman offered him the baby and he took it. "What's his name?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.  
  
The redhead gave a smile that was happy, yet held a hint of sadness. "We wanted to name our baby after her, because there's not a day that goes by that we don't think of her, and we owe everything to her." The room fell silent as every eye filled with tears. They all knew who she was referring to, for they were all haunted by her memory. Lily took a breath and continued. "We wanted to somehow commemorate her, but we couldn't go naming our male son Hera now, could we? So we had to alter her name a bit to fit."  
  
James walked over to the light haired man, gently touched his son's cheek, and said in an emotion-filled voice: "Meet Harry Potter."  
  
*****  
  
The sound of exclamations abruptly interrupted the memories of the silent man holding the paper as the doors from the delivery room burst open. Out came Derek Granger-scrubs and all-announcing his new position as proud parent.  
  
"It's a girl!" he cried, "Hermione Granger!" The relatives all jumped to their feet, rushing Derek, trying to get more information, and attempting to shove past him to get a glimpse of the new baby.  
  
Remus Lupin put down his paper, and observed the beaming man. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Little did Derek Granger know. Little did any of them know. Looking down at the newborn baby girl wrapped in her mother's arms, how could they know? How could they ever guess that this tiny child was a witch? How could they know that she would go to a school far away, and become friends with the most famous boy in the world and an impetuous red head? Could they ever guess that she would rise to top of her class, help save the school more than once, and free a convicted murderer? Did Derek Granger have any idea that his sweet little girl would travel back in time, fall in love with her best friend's father, and ultimately sacrifice her life for the future? Remus sighed again, failing miserably at his attempt to hold back tears. No, Derek had no idea; neither did the rest of the family. He was the only one who did.  
  
He stood, and started to walk out the door, knowing full well that in a matter of thirteen short years he would meet Hermione again, this time as her professor. It would be hard to not show her favoritism or extra affection, but from what "Hera" had told him about the future, he would succeed in doing so. It looked like that everything would turn out just fine.  
  
Yet Remus grieved. Walking down the street, he freely shed tears for his noble friend. He cried for love lost, for potential thrown away, for the bold sacrifice by the bravest girl he had ever known. He cried for little Harry, who would never know how much Hermione had given up for his sake, and for James, who didn't know that the love of his life had just been born only miles away from where he held his own little baby. He cried for himself-for the secrets was forced to keep from those closest to him. And most of all he cried for the little newborn whose future was already determined.  
  
In midst of his tears, a strange feeling overwhelmed him. It was going to turn out all right. He recalled her last words, the words she kindly spoke before gently kissing him and giving up her life. Those words had followed him these past years, invading his dreams, haunting his memories, and accompanying him wherever he went. Those words he would never forget: "Remus, I do have to do this. You'll understand one day. See you soon." The comfort he experienced in midst of his distress was brought on by the realization that this was the day she had talked about. He finally understood.  
  
Brushing the memory away from his mind, Remus noticed that he had arrived. Observing the Granger's house, he walked up to the doorstep. He knew no one was home, for they were still at the hospital. Remus meant for it to be this way, and left his gift on the doorstep. He looked at the small plush gray wolf, knowing that the family would take it to be just another gift from a well-wisher, and also knowing that it was better that way. On top of the gift he placed a note card written across the top in his elegant script. The message read: "To Hermione, may she enjoy her youth and live every day to the fullest."  
  
Remus smiled, once again recalling those final words and finding new reassurance in them. "Yes, Hermione," he said softly as he walked away without looking back. "See you soon."  
  
-FIN- 


	22. AN, Thank You's, and of course a Shamele...

A/N:  
  
Hi! First of all, thank you somuch to all who reviewed. It's great to know that people actually read this!  
  
Secondly, I hope you liked the second version! If you really preferred the first version, you can e-mail my beta and she'll send it to you: aimee_the_beta@yahoo.com  
  
Also, I can't guarantee that the new version is perfect, I edited the changes a lot less than the first time around...if you find any mistakes feel free to email or leave it in a note and we'll fix it as soon as possible!  
  
I'm sorry, there will not be a sequel. It just isn't too viable, I guess the only thing I could do is go back to the future and have Lupin tell Harry and Ron what happened to Hermione...but I think that that's better left unsaid, plus it wouldn't make for that great of a plot.  
  
Also, please see my next fic, "The Longest Week Ever." It's not really as serious as this one, it's more fun...at least I had fun writing it!  
  
I'm bouncing around ideas for a new drama piece, like this one. I have a few things I could go with, but I don't want to rush it and have it be rubbish. Oh well.  
  
Love you all!  
  
Rachel 


End file.
